


The Life of David Shacora

by SkullGirl4



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullGirl4/pseuds/SkullGirl4
Summary: Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will get longer

The wind bit at my nose as I grew paler in the night. I had once escaped again from Nelly, and my hunger became more eager for blood, and now I’m out tonight to find my meal.   
I slowed my steps as I saw a lady jogging on a track. I thought to myself, Why jog so late? My fangs shot out of my gums at the scent of her blood. I sank into the shadows as she got closer, I pushed into her mind and guided her towards me, a smile touched my lips at the look of my meal, once she reached me I let go of her and let her see my fangs, fear entered her eyes, she whipped around and I stopped her, I grabbed her by the wrist, swung her around, opened my mouth with my fully exposed fangs. Her eyes widened as I sank my fangs deep down into her neck, and I drank slowly, enjoying every mouthful of blood.  
I drank until I was full, when she was pale, I let go and she collapsed to the ground weak, almost entering death. I turned around and slowly walked back home as I heard her last peep of her life fade away.


	2. 1st Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“David!” My aunt's voice entered my ears. Oh crap it was the first day of school. I shot out of bed with vampiric speed, got dressed and went downstairs. “I hate it when you do that,” Aunt Nelly said in annoyance.  
“Do what?” I lied, she turned around and I swear she rolled her eyes. She always hated it when I ran down the stairs like that.  
On the walk to school I met Brian, my best friend. He knows almost everything about me but he keeps it a secret. “So what's up?” He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked forward   
“Oh you know usual stuff.” We walked up the school steps to the top and I turned around to see Sarah in her stunning red plaid shirt and shorts. She's not a typical girly girl, she does things that most girls don't do. I dreamily glared at her and then Brian snapped in my face. I rolled my eyes and looked right at him, “really?”   
He smiled stupidly, “Yes.” Sarah walked to her friend that was waiting for her along the school wall. She gave Ashley a smile and a hug. I smiled at her and the bell rung.  
I snapped my head towards Brian's direction “c'mon let's try to get good lockers.” We walked inside, once again another 180 days of school.


	3. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

As we walked home from school Brian asked, “So you like Sarah?” I looked the other way trying to ignore him. He nudged me with his elbow and smiled, “so you do.”   
“I never said I did” I scowled.  
He shrugged his shoulders, “Sure.”  
By nightfall I was in my room doing homework, but mostly just staring at the ceiling. Once Nelly went to bed I snuck out the door into the cool night air. I walked for what seemed like hours into the streets. Lights were off in houses, crickets chirping, and the moon shining in the night sky acting as darknesses light of the night. As I walked I heard footsteps, “what was that” I thought. I turned around but saw nothing. A questioned look spread across my face. I then turned around and started walking again.  
Twenty minutes later I heard the same footsteps but it was closer. I turned around again and saw a black shadow walk through the darkness, “hey who's there?” I began to panic a bit, my eyes darted everywhere, nothing, then I turned back around just to see a person holding something black. He whipped it in the air, my eyes widened and I tried to move out of the way but someone grabbed me from behind and started tying my hands, the person in front of me with the black bagged object put it over my head and all I could see was darkness. A sharp pain pricked at my neck and I heard a squeeze, my fangs shot out of my gums, “ oh no” I thought, as he was done I tried to scream but only a peep escaped my mouth.


	4. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I opened my eyes, I felt terrible. I started to move but I was stuck, my vision cleared and I saw that my hands and feet were secured by duct tape. I groaned from the pain that throbbed in my head, then I saw feet and heard footsteps. Looking up from my gaze I saw a figure. It was a man, he had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked terrible as if he had been running for an hour and didn't stop, his face was drenched in sweat and his clothes were torn in various places, he had a bruise under his left eye, and there was dried blood below his bottom lip. I stared at him and he spoke, “my name is Charles and if you try to do anything we will make you regret your decision.” “We” what did he mean by that, is there more of them then just the ones I got captured by? I swallowed as if to say I was speechless, he continued, “we know what you are capable of and that we want you to know that we will kill you if you do anything wrong.” His stare was deep as if he could kill me with one look. “David we know what you are and who you are.”  
My questioned look still remained but I spoke, “how do you know me?”  
He blinked once and spoke again, “because of what you are, you're a vampire, a dangerous beast.” “Dangerous?” I thought, I’m not dangerous I do what I have to do to survive. “We will have to kill you no matter what.” My eyes widened at what I just heard, first he says not to do anything or I would regret it and now this, “WHAT! What did I ever do?” He turned around, acted as if I said nothing, then walked away out a door. Anger shot through me, my hands formed into fists I screamed as loud as I could. My fangs shot out of my gums and a tear rolled down my cheek. I had to get back to Nelly before morning.  
The door opened and I looked up it was the same man, then I looked at his hand and he had a box. A box? He smiled then set the box on a small wooden table off to my left. Then he lifted the lid and pulled an object out of the box. It was a knife, “ what are you gonna do?” I questioned.  
“Oh don't worry just want to check out something.” He held the knife so that the sharp end was on his skin.   
“Like what?” I questioned more.  
“You'll see” he smiled and whipped the knife downward, cutting his skin open. Blood started gushing out of the wound. “Oh no” I thought, I haven't eaten. I held my breath not even inhaling. “Oh come on” he smirked, then he walked over to me and held his hand in front of my face. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at the wound.   
I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I opened my eyes and let out a breath and inhaled, the scent of blood entered my nose, it smelled so good and I am so hungry. My fangs were about to come right out of my gums but I bit down as hard as I could refusing them to do so. “I know you haven't eaten” he pushed. I looked over to the box refusing to look at his hand. “Common you chicken” he said the smirk wasn't there.   
The smell, I couldn't help it, “I…...know…. who you are” I choked on my words, still holding my fangs in. “Oh really?” He wanted to know what I knew and so I spoke, “a….slayer, vampire slayer,” this I knew because I saw a wooden steak on a table to my right and only vampire slayers carry such a thing.   
The smirk appeared once more on his face and he moved his hand closer to my face. I'm so hungry I couldn't resist, I opened my mouth, my fangs fully showing. I went to bite down on his hand but then he quickly moved it out of the way. “ there they are” he said fully grinning, anger overtook my body. He went to the box once again and put the knife away and pulled out a rag and whipped his hand. I need to get back to Nelly, back home. I realized that the dose they had given me wore off and I was in full control of my surroundings; I stopped playing nice and pushed into his mind as hard as I could, not letting go, he stopped, stood still breathing heavily trying to get control. This time I was the one smirking. Then with vampiric strength I ripped through the tape still keeping control on his mind. As I stood up the door opened, five men showed up with guns raised.


	5. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I looked at the five men still keeping control, “let go!” One of them yelled, panic shot through me, but hunger overtook that panic. I regained my gaze to the other man I was controlling, with vampiric speed I whipped through the air, running towards the five men, they started firing but I dodged the bullets, I grabbed one man's gun and threw it across the room. I did the same with the other four men still gaining control on Charles. Then I went to a man and threw him across the room, his back cracking when it made contact with the wall. I threw another man then another until they were immovable, dead. I let go of control and looked at the one standing man that was at the box that cut his hand. I could still smell his blood, the hunger inside is warning me to eat soon, my fangs were still out as I faced the man.  
He put his hands up, “please don't do this I'll do anything” fear overcame the man.   
“Too late” I replied, I ran to him, propped his neck to the side and sank my fangs into his neck. He yelped as I made contact, he struggled to get free but my grip was too strong, then I started to drink, his warm blood filling my mouth, I didn't stop until he was gone, until no life, no living creature was there. My fangs sank back into my gums and I let go of him, he dropped to the floor making no movement,the hunger inside of me was gone, and then I turned around and walked out of the door licking the leftover blood that was on my lips.

 

I looked around as I found my way out the door. Where am I? I had no clue where I was but I started walking anyway.  
I came to a house the front light was on, I had no choice I needed directions. I knocked on the door and waited. I then heard footsteps then the creak of the door opening. I put my hands in my pockets and spoke “ummm, do you have any directions to where Lincoln is?”  
It was a women, then in a soft calming voice she answered, “yes, do you need to be there?”   
I stared at the ground, “yes I got kinda lost.”  
She looked at me and smiled, “how about I take you there?”   
I looked back up meeting her gaze, “really? I would love a drive home.” She walked inside around a corner, I heard a cling and then running water. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to me. I reached out and kindly took it. I drinked the water until it was empty, then handed the cup back to her, she took it and headed back around the corner. That wasn't so bad, a mixture of blood would have helped. She came back with keys in her hand, I walked back down the steps and she was right behind. She walked over to the car and I followed, the engine roared as it came to life. She hopped inside the red car and I went around to the other side and hopped in as well. Then we pulled out of her driveway and headed down the road.  
Fifty minutes later we arrived at Lincoln Avenue, “you can stop here” I asked, the car stopped and I thanked her, then I pulled twenty dollars out of my pocket and handed it to her.  
She smiled, “I don't need that, keep it young man.”   
I smiled back and put the money back into my pocket, “the names David.” Then I turned around and started walking home and as I did I heard her car pull away and it was gone.  
As I reached the front door I gave a deep breath hopping Nelly was asleep. I opened the door but then something pulled it open for me, Nelly. I lowered my head, “hey Nelly” no response.  
I walked inside and then she spoke, “where were you, you had me worried to death.”   
Guilt overtook my face, “I… ummm… w-”   
She cut me off, “and tell the truth.”   
I couldn't tell the truth not after what happened. I took a deep breath then spoke as clearly as I could, “I went out for a midnight walk then came back here, had a snack and went back out again” I lied. Her face was blank she was speechless, “g… go to your room and go to sleep and don't come back down until the morning.” I did as I was told and went upstairs to my room. Knew she didn't believe me but I didn't want to argue. As I closed the door I heard Nelly come upstairs and walk into her room. I went to my bed, took off my shoes and grabbed my homework that I didn't finish.   
I finished up my homework then laid back and stared at the ceiling, I forced my eyes closed. It took forever for me to sleep but sleep finally came and I dozed off.


	6. Brian!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

It was finally Friday! I got dressed and walked downstairs, Nelly was already awake and dressed, she was downstairs cooking eggs. I sat down and she slid a plate to me with egg on it, blood egg, it was reddish with yellow. Nelly sat beside me with a regular egg. I demolished the egg and stood up, “I'm headed off to school” I heard a knock at the door, I walked over to the door and opened it.  
“Hey ready for school?” It was Brian.   
I smiled and walked out the door and closed it behind me, “dude it's Friday you know I'm ready.” As we walked I saw Sarah across the street she was wearing jean shorts and a blue plaid shirt but it was tied around her waist and she wore a light blue tank top.  
“Did I see your mouth water for Sarah?” He had a huge grin on his face.   
“What are you talking about I was looking at a tree” I lied.   
“You're a terrible liar, just thought you should know that.” He chuckled and looked forward.  
In Spanish class I sat next to Brian. Sarah was in this class and sat on the opposite side of the room. “Ok class” Mr.Jack greeted, “today and the rest of the week next week you will do a project with a partner.” Everyone smiled and looked at other people who looked back at them signaling that they were gonna team up. I looked at Brian and he nodded. “Ok pick your partner.” Everyone got up and got with their pair, Sarah was with Ashleigh and I was with Brian. “You have to research a famous Spanish celebrity and write about them, it can be a poster, slideshow, anything you want that you can bring in and back home,” Mr.Jack explained, “that's it for today, class dismissed” and the bell rung. Everyone jumped out of their seat and piled into the hallway.  
At lunch I sat down with Brian. Then pulled out my peanut butter and blood sandwich and started eating it. “What do you want to do after school?” I asked.   
“Sarah is throwing a ‘one week of school’ party. I was thinking we could go, everyone is invited.”  
A party that Sarah is throwing, “I'll think about it.” I replied.  
“You always have to think about this kind of stuff when it comes to her,” I rolled my eyes at his comment.  
We finished our lunch and I went to the bathroom, not that I had to go, I just wanted to walk around the school. As I walked in the hallway I heard talking, it was a guy and a girl. The girl, it sounded like Sarah. I walked to the corner of a wall and peeked around it, it was Sarah and Ian. Sarah was against the wall and Ian was talking, “ get away from me Ian” Sarah pleaded.   
“Why can't I just stay here?” He questioned.   
“That's not all you're doing and I'm not gonna kiss you, now GO away” she sounded unhappy. He leaned in to kiss her but she shoved him back, “I said stop!” She yelled, he smiled and took her hand, “let go! Now!” She pleaded. I couldn't just stand here.   
I walked out into the hallway and saw Ian try to kiss her again, “hey!” I yelled, “get away from her you know what she said.”   
Ian let go and faced me, “ what are you gonna do punch me?” He laughed and walk towards me picking up his pace, he held his hand in a fist and brung it up as he got closer. As he was in front of me he swung his fist, with vampiric speed I ducked and dodged his fist, “what the-” I pushed into his mind stopping his speech, I directed him toward the opposite hallway and walked him down it, I could see in his prospective. Then I leaded him into a classroom and made him lock it.  
I then let go of control and turned back to Sarah, she stared in shock, “what the…..what happened?” 

 

The Explanation 

“David?” She questioned, she knew my name? I looked into her eyes and saw worry and fear.   
“I…. umm.” I couldn't explain what I just did, especially to her.   
“How did you dodge that hit so fast?” The fear and worry remained on her face.   
“Quick Reflexes I didn't want to get punched of course,” her expression changed from worry and fear to kindness.   
“Well that was pretty good” she chuckled.  
“Thanks,” I replied, “guess I was too fast for him so he walked away,” I said trying to make the situation sound normal.   
“Well you saved my butt back there can't thank you enough” she look so pretty and confident.   
“No problem” I said with a small grin.   
“Well…I'm having a party this afternoon at my house at 8:30 I'm pretty sure everyone is coming so you are invited.” She was leaning against the wall looking at me.   
“I'll see if I can come, I would love to come though” I replied.   
She was fully smiling this time, “great,” she said, the bell rung signaling that lunch was over.   
“I guess I'll see you around” I said.   
“Same with you” she smiled again then walked away and disappeared behind a corner.   
I stood there for a minute until I got interrupted, “Hey David! We have to get to class stop standing like a weirdo” a voice behind me yelled across the hallway.   
“BRIAN!” I turned around and rolled my eyes, “ok let's go” and we walked off.


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“Make sure you are back before midnight” Nelly explained. I smiled and nodded my head  
“Don't worry I’ll be fine.” I sat on the couch and turned off the tv, I was going to be leaving soon and Brian was going to walk with me to the party. As I stood I heard a knock on the door, I sighed with relief, it was about time he showed up. I opened the door and greeted Brian in, he smiled at Nelly who smiled back,   
“Don't worry Nelly, David will be back before midnight.” Brian smiled; I rolled my eyes in annoyance. We then walked out the door and to the sidewalk heading to Sarah's party.  
I could hear the loud beat of the base as the noise exploded out of the windows. We walked up the front steps and went right inside. The ceiling was covered with red and blue balloons and they thumped at every beat of the base. Brian had already disappeared into the crowd leaving me alone. I looked around and spotted Sarah near the snack table, she looked around and caught me looking at her. I quickly looked away hoping that she wasn't going to walk over here.   
“You look nice tonight” I looked up and saw Sarah right in front of me, I swear my pale face flushed pink. I smiled,   
“you look nice too.” We stood there for a couple seconds in silence, then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. As she stopped I started to pull away, “I can’t dance.” Embarrassment shot over my face but she didn't seem to mind,   
“It’s easy all you have to do is move your feet.” She began to move her feet then started to dance. I smiled and moved my feet as well mimicking hers. “There you go” she smiled a warm smile then blushed. In the corner of my eye I saw Brian talking with Ashleigh, she was laughing at something he said then she dragged him back into the crowd and was nowhere to be seen. I turned my attention back to Sarah and she wasn't dancing anymore, I stopped dancing and looked at her a questioning look in my eyes,  
“Is something wrong Sarah?” I turned around and saw three guys talking and looking this way. “What were they talking about?” I thought, I turned back to Sarah and worry filled her eyes.   
“The guy in the middle is my ex.” She said with a shuddered sigh. I turned around again and then Sarah grabbed my hand and led me outside.   
“Why are we out here?” I questioned, “I just don't want anything to go wrong, you see Ian the guy in the hallway which was the guy you just saw-” I didn't notice the guy was Ian, “-he is a jerk who never really loved me.” Tears built up in her eyes,   
“Hey don't worry about him just ignore him.” I tried to comfort her but then she fell to the ground and started crying, I dropped to the ground and put a caring hand on her shoulder, she looked up, her face was red with anger.   
“I'm sorry David it's rude of me that I'm acting like this,” she dropped her gaze to the ground.   
“No it's fine Sarah I enjoyed spending time with you,” I smiled then started to stand. Sarah jumped up and put her arms around my neck and hugged me, I stood in shock then wrapped my arms around her. I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of her blood, O positive, my favorite. My fangs shot out of my gums and I pulled her closer ready to bite. What the hell was I doing? I could kill her with one bite. I looked away from her neck and my fangs shrank back into my gums.   
Sarah gently pulled away and smiled, “David I….have liked you for quite a while” her face flushed deep bright red with embarrassment.   
I looked at her surprised then smiled “well you're not the only one, I've had a crush on you for a while” I looked at her and smiled.   
“ Hey love birds” Brian was standing on the front porch.   
“What now?” I questioned.  
“Just checking on my pal” he looked at me then Sarah and winked, then walked back inside. I turned my attention back to Sarah   
“Sorry about that” I looked at the ground then saw the shuffling of feet. I looked back up and Sarah was right in front of me, she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine, I jumped a little, I didn't pull away. The love of my dreams, Sarah, was kissing me. I pulled her closer and kissed back not letting go. She pulled away and laid her head against my chest as we stood there in silence.


	8. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I walked to school, but not with Brian, it was someone different, someone who I had a great time with the other night. Sarah walked right beside me holding my hand, her hand was soft and sweet. I finally found my true love, the one girl who I had a crush on for years and could never stop thinking about. As we walked up the steps I saw Brian with Ashleigh, but they weren't just hanging out, they were making out. I smiled and turned my attention back to Sarah, “Ready for school?” I asked,   
“Not really... I have a big test in math.” She smiled and the bell rang. We walked inside but stopped, I just remembered that our lockers were on the opposite side of the school, separated. I lowered my head and chuckled. “What's so funny?” Sarah asked with a grin on her face.  
“Just wondering why our lockers are on opposite sides of the school,” I looked ahead, the school was filling up fast and I needed to get to my first class, she looked at me in understandment and I brushed a piece of hair from her eye. We stayed that way for a few seconds, staring at each other. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned in and pressed my pale lips to her’s, she kissed back, then we parted and went to our lockers.   
“You and Sarah?” A voice came from behind a locker, I would have recognized it from anywhere.  
I smiled, “wasn't that hard of a guess.” Brian closed his locker and smiled, pink lipgloss was on his lips. “You have lipgloss on your lips,” I chuckled and opened my locker.   
“Yeah, I guess you already know too.” He smirked.   
“Know what?” I lied. He could tell I was lying but didn't say anything, he just smiled.  
“Well, I got to go.” He turned and walked down the hall. I got my books and closed my locker and headed to math, right as the late bell rang,   
“Damn it” I whispered and headed to class.   
As I opened the door everyone was staring at me as I took my seat.   
“Ah yes, David, can you answer the question on the board since you had other important business to do then come to class.” Mrs. Morgan puckered. I stood up and headed to the board. Yep I'm gonna fail this class.


	9. Why!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

Tonight was gonna be a boring night, tonight was Nellys book club, or in other words friend club. Luckily I was allowed to leave and do other things. Sarah and I are going on a date for the first time, a real date.  
“Don't get into any trouble young man,” Nelly said from the kitchen, she was making meatloaf which is something I can't stand to smell or eat.   
“I won't Nelly but make sure your meatloaf isn't near me I hate that stuff, not saying your c…”   
She cut me off. “David just go. I know you don't want to be here right now so go,” well at least she understood me, like always.  
I walked out the door with Sarah, but right after she met Nelly in long conversation. Hand in hand we walked down the sidewalk, away from Nelly’s to a restaurant downtown. As we walked I heard shuffling but I didn't bother checking what it was. A few times I looked to my right and left but saw no one.   
“Did you hear that?” I questioned.   
“Hear what?” Sarah sounded troubled as if I heard something but in my thoughts, she could be right but I swear I could hear footsteps.  
Ten minutes later I heard the same shuffling but faster, Sarah slowed her pace and I did as well. The sound was getting louder by the second. My eyes widened and I whipped around, to my surprise Ian was running towards us,   
“stay the hell away from her Goth Boy!” He yelled. What the heck? nobody ever called me that before. I looked at him as he ran towards us, a questioning look on my face and a mean snarling look on his. As he was about a foot away I grabbed his wrist with a tight grip and pushed into his mind making him stop.  
“What are you talking about?” I let go but remained my grip on his mind.   
“Just stay away…from her,” he was serious but I didn't buy it. I shoved him back with all my force and he landed a few yards away. He didn't hesitate, he got up and ran towards me again.  
“I saw you last night Goth Boy, you almost bit her when she hugged you.” Anger filled Ian's face as he kicked me in the knee. Bone cracked and I fell to the ground,   
“DAVID!” Sarah yelled. The bone started to heal and I stood up. Just as Ian was about to punch me I grabbed his fist and twisted it. He shrieked as his elbow twisted out of joint.   
“You're a monster David. A vampire,” he said his words loud and clear and my heart dropped,  
“Just leave, Ian. go home before someone gets hurt bad enough,” I meant every word and didn't look away. I could hear Sarah panic and I turned around,   
“is it true David, did you try to bite me?” Fear filled her eyes.   
“N...o, I didn't. Sarah I would never harm y-,” I got cut off,  
“why didn't you tell me earlier, that you were a vampire.” Oh no she actually believed this mad-man.  
I took a deep breath, “because I didn't want you to be scared of me. Sarah I love you, and I would never harm you.” Tears brimmed my eyes and my hands started to shake; my secret was out and I could do nothing about it now.  
“Stay away from him Sarah he's a monster,” Ian was now standing holding his arm. Sarah walked and picked up her pace until she was right in front of Ian, her hands were in fists and she brought one up and punched Ian right in the face. He stumbled back stunned at what she just did then ran away holding his broken arm.   
Sarah turned around and tears brimmed her eyes. As she walked towards me I began to panic a little, she came and immediately pressed her lips to mine. I was surprised but then wrapped my arms around her and kissed back.   
She pulled away gently and smiled, “David if you have secrets you can share them with me.” She was honest and caring and then I calmed down. Tears stream down my cheeks and I smiled. Sarah came close once again and then pulled me into a hug.  
“I'm sorry Sarah, and I'm sorry that I tried to bite you. I couldn't control myself….it's just…I don't know, but I love you.” We stood there in the night comforting each other. I grabbed her hand and then we walked down the street. I was brave that night, brave enough to cry.


	10. Not Under Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

The next day was a beautiful day. The sun was out and the birds were singing. I put some sunblock on and went downstairs. I was greeted with the smell of warm microwaved blood and marshmallows which is mainly a way for vampires to say hot chocolate. I sat at the table with my mug and drained every drop. I've been quite hungry lately but refuse to drink from the source now that Sarah's in my life.   
I stood up and headed for the door, “where are you going?” Nelly asked.  
“Me and Brian are going to the movies.” I exclaimed. Me and Brian were going to see Devil's eve I was pretty excited. It had a lot of blood scenes.  
A horn beeped outside and I excitedly opened the door, hopped down the steps and jumped into the car. Then Mrs.Douglas beamed down the street.  
A few songs and horrible singing later, we were at the theatre. Brian and I jumped out the car and almost ran inside. We paid for popcorn and sodas and headed into our movie room. Finally we got into the theatre and sat down but I couldn't keep still, “It sucks that there has to be commercials before the movie,” I exclaimed.  
“Yeah but it’s cool because it shows what other movies are coming out,” Brian whispered.  
A half an hour into the movie and my stomach was not going to stop complaining. I had no idea why I’ve been hungry but I had to keep myself under control.  
A scene just happened and I had to close my eyes. It wasn't that the movie was bad but that the popcorn and soda didn't fill me up.  
As we walked out of the theatre Brian asked, “are you ok, you seem paler than you usually are.” Worry spread across his face and I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of blood from everyone around us.   
I then turned my attention back to Brian, “It's nothing just been distracted, plus I'm always pale what are you talking about.”  
A horn beeped and we spun around to see Brian's mom sitting in the car. We then hopped down the steps and dashed into the car.

The next morning I got out of bed and headed downstairs then turned on the tv. There I sat on the couch for about an hour playing video games, Nelly was out on an early morning shift at work.  
A knock echoed in the room and a questioned look spread across my face. It came again, “Alright I’m coming,” I sighed then stood up and headed towards the door. As I opened the door a scent came, I would have recognized it from anywhere. I smiled and opened the door all the way, “Hey Sarah.”  
Sarah smiled at me, “how did you know it was me?” She smirked saying that she already knew the answer. I stepped out of the way and she walked inside.  
“Why are you here?” I asked.  
“Just had to get away from home, plus I had nothing to do anyways,” she looked down at her feet. Maybe she was embarrassed, I had no clue. Girls can be complicated.  
“Maybe we could watch a movie, I have tons that I haven’t seen yet,” I smiled then headed over to a shelf to where all the movies were. She looked up and walked over to where I was, then she scanned the shelf.  
“How about this one? ‘Loves guidance,’” She stood there waiting for an answer.  
“Yeah I’d love to see it, I haven’t seen it before,” I gently took the movie from her and opened the case. Sarah walked over to the couch and took a seat. Then without noticing I tapped into her thoughts.  
I hope this movie is good, I really needed some time away from home. Oh David is so handsome I’m so glad we met.. Even though we have met before but that was years ago. I can’t wait to snuggle into his arms...ugh I’m so embarrassing to myself.   
I pulled out of her thoughts and chuckled and then turned on the tv. I then walked over to the couch where Sarah was and sat down. The movie started and I pulled a nearby blanket over and put it on my lap and around Sarah. She smiled and then layed on my shoulder.  
An hour into the movie and Sarah was asleep on my shoulder. I looked down and smiled, she was adorable laying there. My stomach growled and it sent a sharp pain through my stomach. I sighed and gently laid Sarah’s head down onto the couch. I stood up and headed towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. As I grabbed three blood bags my stomach growled again, I quickly bit into the bag and drained it, along with the other two not caring about heating it up.   
I threw the bags away and then sat back down on the couch. Sarah then moved her head back up to my shoulder, I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the warm running blood cycling through Sarah’s veins. Quickly my fangs shot out of my gums, my eyes grew wide and I shut my mouth. Taking another deep breath the scent of her blood entered my nose, I couldn’t withstand the smell, I grabbed Sarah and tilted her head to the side, my fangs just inches away from piercing her smooth skin. I could hear Sarah’s heartbeat quicken with fear but I didn’t care I had to eat. I then went to bite down my fangs now touching her skin-  
“DAVID!” a voice rang through my ears, I came back from my daze now noticing I was firmly holding Sarah and my fangs were barely piercing her flawless skin, her heartbeat was beating hard inside her chest. I began to shake and let go of her, then I turned around to find Nelly standing at the door frozen.  
“I...Uh” I didn’t want to continue, I almost was seconds away from killing Sarah and not only that but I broke our promise and I scared her half to death. With vampiric speed I shot out of the couch and out the door. I didn’t stop running until I was as far away as I could be from Sarah. I then climbed up a tree and sat there thinking of what could have happened and what just happened. My heart picked up it’s pace and I began to take deep breaths and that calmed me down a bit. Below me a man walked by then sat down on a nearby bench to my right, my fangs shot out of my gums at the scent of his blood. I then jumped down to the ground in seconds not knowing where I was taking this situation-  
“What the…” he didn’t have time to finish, I grabbed him by the arm and swung him off of the bench and around so that his back faced me. I then let go and grabbed his head and bent it to the side so that his smooth neck was facing me. I then opened my mouth and bit into his neck not caring who saw, he went to scream but I cut off his thoughts from doing so. I drank mouthfuls... it was like I was in heaven. Mouthfuls after mouthfuls I drank, his heartbeat slowing down after every swallow I took. His legs gave out and he dropped, but I dropped with him still swallowing mouthfuls. His heart finally stopped and I let go of him letting him fall to the ground. I felt much better now, and stronger, I then dragged the lifeless body to the woods and headed back home licking the excess blood from my mouth.


	11. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I approached Nelly’s house nervous to walk inside to a stampede of questions. I then stopped and took a deep breath, walked up the steps, and opened the door. Sliding my hands in my pockets and looking at the floor letting the door swing wide open, hands grabbed me from the front and I was embraced into a hug. From the scent I could tell it was Sarah. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I wrapped my arms around her waist, “I'm so sorry,” I exclaimed.  
“Don't be…it’s...fine, your aunt caught you in time,” she said in a soft voice.  
“Sarah that's not the point, I...I could have bit you, or worse-” my eyes grew wide and tears still coated my cheeks “-I could have killed you. I'm thankful I got caught but I'm mad that my hunger got the best of me.”  
Sarah then pulled away taking my hands in hers, “It wasn't your fault-”  
“Yes it was, I can't live in a world without you regretting everyday with what I could have done.”   
“DAVID JUST SHUT UP! I love you and nothing can break our love. Don't doubt yourself because of this.” She was honest but stern, I loved her, she's right but I still am worried about her safety. I looked her directly in the eyes and she looked in mine, I then started to lean in and she started to lean in as well-  
Nelly cleared her throat. My face flushed pink and Sarah's face flushed bright red. I completely forgot Nelly was here.  
I awkwardly smiled, “umm sorry Nelly forgot you were here.”  
“Mhm,” she replied.  
While we stood there it was completely silent, nobody spoke.  
“Well I guess I should go home,” Sarah said breaking the silence.  
“Well you could sta-.”  
“Yeah you should go home it's late,” Nelly cut me off giving me a warning glance, that told me that her staying was a bad idea because we all know how that turns out. Just kidding…maybe.  
“Well um...bye,” Sarah said shyly even though there was nothing to be shy of.  
“Do you need a ride?” Nelly said quickly.  
“No that's fine, I'm fine.”  
She then walked out the door. Without thinking I dashed out the door and gently grabbed her hand before she made it down the steps.  
“I really am sorry, and I love you,” she turned towards me and smiled, before she even realized I placed a kiss on her cheek, she blushed but then stood stunned.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Your eyes… they turned red for a second,” she stared into my eyes for a second but she wasn't frightened.  
“Must be my imagination I guess,” she chuckled and headed down the steps towards her house.  
“You sure that you don't need a ride or anything?”  
“I'm good but thanks.”  
I stared at her until she was out of sight then headed back inside, but right before I reached the door a hand pulled me down to the ground knocking the wind out of me.  
“What the.. what the heck,” I sat there stunned.  
“Oh you're in for a treat tonight,” a voice said, I could feel him smiling through the darkness.


	12. The Darkness has Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here, lover boy,” the darkness spoke.  
Then seconds later the figure came into view, it was a man but as I looked at his terrifying smile I saw long sharp fangs… he was a… a vampire.  
“Yes I am David, don't be so pathetic boy,” the man said in a stern voice.  
“What the-.”  
“Don't be so stunned; you should know I can read your thoughts,” he said in a gurgling chuckle.  
“Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me?” I asked still on the ground.  
“Oh I just want to have a talk with you, your dad was such a kind man.”  
My dad? He's… he's...dead, how does he know my dad?  
“Oh you know old time friends,” he read my thoughts again.  
As I tried to stand I felt a prickle in my head and I couldn't move.  
“Oh you're not going anywhere David-”  
“Hey I forgot my…” a soft voice echoed from the sidewalk.  
Oh no, it was Sarah. My eyes widened, she needed to go, I can't drag her into this situation.  
“Sarah you need to go… now,” I tried to warn her.  
“DAVID! What's going on?” She questioned, she was startled by the man, I could tell by her voice.  
“Won't this be fun David? Your little girlfriend came by. OH this will be fun.”  
“How does he know your name?”  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!” I screamed.  
How is Nelly not hearing me right now?  
“Oh I just put her in bed. She won't hear a thing,” he whispered.  
He then smiled and let go of my thoughts, I landed on the ground with a thump and then looked back at him, but he wasn't staring at me. Before I could blink a blur went past me and then Sarah screamed. I jumped up on my feet lightning fast and turned around.  
The man was holding Sarah firmly so she couldn't move. Her heart was slamming against her ribs and her breathing increased rapidly. The man's fangs were fully exposed and they were just inches away from her neck.  
“Now you need to answer my questions or she dies.” 

Sarah was stiff standing there and there was no sign of movement besides her heavy breathing.  
“What do you want? Don't hurt her,” I pleaded.  
“I won't hurt her unless you tell me where your father is.”  
“My father? He's dead, he died in a car accident,” I stood there confused at what he was trying to ask. Didn't he know my dad was dead?  
“You're lying,!” he yelled in discuss.  
“I have no damn clue what you are talking about because like I've said my FATHER is DEAD!” anger shot through me and my fangs were becoming fully exposed.  
“Get the hell away from her you son of a-.”  
“Now we shouldn't be saying those kind of words young man,” he smiled and moved his head closer to her neck so his fangs were touching her skin, as they did so she managed to let out a small squeal.  
“UGH get your filthy fangs off of her you're scaring her half to death.”  
“Who, me?” he chuckled.  
He started to push his fangs closer and they started to pierce her neck so now blood started to stream down.  
“Oh you've messed with the wrong person.”  
With vampiric speed I sprinted towards him and grabbed a hand full of his hair ripping his head away from Sarah's neck. Then I threw him a few yards away.   
Sarah fell to the ground clutching her neck her hand covered in blood, worried I knelt beside her.  
“Are you ok?” I questioned.  
“Yeah just a little scratch not that much damage.”  
As I stared at the wound on her neck it began to heal.  
“Vampire bites heal. I've read about it a little,” Sarah laughed with a sigh.  
I then stood up and faced the direction the man was, he was staring right at me as if saying, you're going to pay for that.  
A smile touched my lips and with speed I ran over to him, then I jumped in the air and went to kick him, but before I made contact he dodged to the side with such speed, grabbed my leg, and partly snapped it. Bone cracked as he did so and I yelped in pain.  
“DAVID!!” Sarah screamed, “Stop this whoever you are.”  
“Oh let me introduce myself, I'm David's grandfather,” his smile enlarged and he stared back at Sarah. “And you're going to be my next meal.”

My leg started to heal and the pain started to go away. I then looked at the man stunned… he had to be lying, my dad never told me about my grandfather or what he looked like.  
I looked at Sarah then back at the man he wasn't paying attention to me. A hungry glare beamed from his eyes, and he was looking at Sarah. He took small slow steps as if he were trying not to scare her and his fangs were gleaming from the moonlight.   
I quickly stood up and with speed I have never encountered, I ran over in front of Sarah who was still looking at the horrifying fanged monster in front of her.  
“David?” she whispered.  
“I won't let him hurt you no matter what,” even if it meant my life.  
“Oh come on David, how can you stand not sinking your fangs into her flawless skin and drinking every drop of her life,” he still had his eyes locked on Sarah licking his lips.  
“Because I love her, and you probably don't even have a clue what love is,” I snarled.  
“I guess I'm going to take your chance.”  
In less than a second he jumped high in the air above me and Sarah. Then with all my power I pushed into his mind as hard as I could and cut off his movement. I grabbed Sarah and darted out of the way and the man fell to the ground knocking the wind out of him.  
“You will never, and I mean never touch her,” I said sternly.  
He was gaining control but I clamped down harder on his thoughts.  
Oh this is just the beginning, a voice whispered in my head sounding like the man on the ground. I stood there stunned, he just talked to me telepathically.  
Oh yes I did it's possible and I'll teach you if you let me take the woman behind you.  
“NO!! You are not taking anyone.”  
He was gaining control faster now, I was trying to hold on but he was now gaining full control. He then stood up and looked at me.  
“Next time will be worse, and you, damn boy should be ready. And I'm seconds away from draining her dry.”   
Before I could respond he was nowhere in sight. Sarah was clutching my shoulders terrified. I then turned around and hugged her and she broke down in tears.  
“Shh… shhh it's ok. he's gone now you're safe,” I tried comforting her but she kept crying.  
Then I picked her up, two legs on one arm and her back on the other. Her arms were around my neck, and I carried her down the road…watching everywhere. I'm going to keep her safe, no matter if my life is on the line.


	13. You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

The next morning I didn't really feel like getting out of bed. I was so tantalized by the night before of that man that I almost slept out of Sarah's window for her protection. I've been asking myself all night, who was that man? It was confusing, my father was dead, but was he lying?   
I have no clue, Sarah could have been killed last night and all you need to worry about is if she's ok.  
I did have to protect her because this was my fault I should have been more strict for her to go home, but she was in pain, she was pinned and could do nothing but stand there and have fangs pierce through her skin.  
I layed their frustrated. Maybe I should just go to the library today, I could read something to get this nonsense off of my mind.  
With a deep breath I hoisted myself out of bed and got dressed.   
Nelly was once again on an early morning shift at the hospital so I was free for the day. I walked to the library, which was only a few blocks down the road, and was watching a couple kids riding their bikes.  
I know I haven't seen Brian in a while but that's because he's going to be gone for the next week in Tennessee.   
As I was walking I heard a crash and a small scream followed by crying, I looked over to where the kids were riding their bikes and saw that one of them fell and scraped their knee. The other children were running around not knowing what to do about the boy crying in the middle.  
Rolling my eyes slightly in annoyance from the kids I walked over to the crying boy.  
“Are you ok?”  
“...I...uh…no it really hurts and it's bleeding really bad,” the boy sniffled.  
I looked down at his knee, both of his hands were clutching it and were covered in blood. At the sight of it my fangs started to enlarge a little but I hid them with my upper lip.   
“Um... where do you live?” I asked trying not to dream about his knee.  
“Just a block down the road,” he said still holding his knee.  
The other kids stopped running and were all huddled around the boy and me.  
“Ok let's get you home.”  
I hoisted the boy up in my arms as I did with Sarah last night, and walked in the direction of his house.  
“What about my bike?” The boy asked.  
“Um… hey you, would you mind rolling his bike up to his house?” I asked as politely as I could.  
“Sure,” the little girl said.  
We walked a block already and the boy was still holding his knee, the blood was all over his hands and I was forcing my eyes away from its direction.  
“It's this one, the blue one,” he said.  
I walked over to the front porch and rang the doorbell, as it opened a man appeared… I almost dropped the boy.

“What the… how…,” I couldn't come up with words I could just stare.   
“Umm are you ok?” The person behind the door asked.  
“Hi Uncle Thomas,” the little boy squealed, “why are you here?”  
“I'm just by for a visit.”  
“He fell down on his bike and hit his knee,” I explained.  
“Com’mon in and set him down at the table, we need to get a look at your knee,” the man walked inside towards the kitchen.  
My instinct was to follow. I set the boy down thankful that I was away from his knee, but my fangs were fully extended for some reason.  
“Ah here we go.”  
The man came over with a bandaid and a wet cloth.  
“So Billy how was your bike ride?” He questioned.  
The boy rolled his eyes and didn't answer because clearly you can see that his ride ended with pain.  
“Ok then,” the man said a little stunned.  
I just stood there nervous with my mouth shut. For some reason my fangs wouldn't unextend so I was careful not to show them.  
“It's good to see you David,” the man said and smiled at me, but in his smile were fangs.  
“Well long time no see Thomas, I knew you looked familiar,” I smiled slightly exposing my fangs.  
“Who's this Uncle Thomas?” Billy asked.  
“This is my other nephew.”  
“Oh,” the boy looked at me and saw my fangs.  
“I wish I was a vampire,” he grumbled.  
“Well it's a tough life kid.”  
The kid folded his arms angry that we were something he wanted to be.  
“Why isn't he a vampire? Isn't he in our blood line?” I questioned.  
“Yeah but both of his parents were human, it's weird though. History can't explain this. But you have to be happy with the way you are don't question it.”  
Then taking a deep breath I knew why my fangs were still out.  
“Cookies!?” The kid screamed.  
Yep the best, blood cookies.  
“You can't have these cookies but I made you other ones,” Thomas said putting on the pot holders to get the cookies out of the oven.  
I then went over and took a cookie. On the outside it looked almost like a normal cookie but on the inside is the best part. I then took a bite into the cookie sinking my fangs deep into it, I then looked over to Thomas who was looking at me but his expression was stunned.  
“What is it?” I asked with my mouth full of the cookie.  
“Your eyes… they turned red, it can't be… your dad is a vampire but your mom… she was human.”  
“What the heck are you talking about,” I got a little worried.  
“You're half and half.”  
“I have no clue what's going on.”  
“When a human and a vampire have a child, it either is a human, vampire, or both. And it's never happened, they say if your eyes change color, more so red then they are the one. But I must have been mistaken. I'm getting ahead of myself.”  
I stood there stunned, “It could be you imagination.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Uncle Thomas can I have a cookie?” Billy asked.  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.”  
He walked over to the counter and grabbed a cookie then handed it to Billy.  
“Well I guess I should be going,” I said.  
“Yeah you know how parents are.”  
Parents?... Did he not know? I can't tell him that his half brother is dead!


	14. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

After a boring hour in Mrs. Deliks classroom, who is my english language arts (ELA) teacher, and a waste of time in social studies, it was finally lunch time and my stomach was agreeing to hurry their too.  
In the lunchroom I saw Sarah by the window waving me over, and I walked over to where she was sitting.  
“Hey beautiful,” I smiled and then her cheeks flushed pink.  
“What's got you so happy?”  
“I got to see my uncle yesterday, I haven't seen him since… hmm. Since I can't recall.”  
“Well that does sound exciting,” Sarah said picking up her sandwich and biting into it.  
Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash.  
“Really man it's lunch!” I yelled.  
Ethan quickly duck behind a corner hoping he wasn't seen. He was what everybody called him, a geek and a stalker. Nobody didn't seem to notice when I yelled or didn't tend to bother. I didn't care either way.  
I got up from the table and walked towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Sarah questioned.  
“Just going to see what Ethan's up to, he's been weird lately.”  
As I got to the door Ethan was still behind the corner.  
“Get away from me you… you monster,” he barely even yelled.  
“Monster? You think I'm the monster? The only one who's the monster here is you,” I rolled my eyes and started to head back to the table.  
“Ian told me everything, about what you did to Sarah.”  
“Oh really and why do you believe that jerk?” I pushed.  
“Because… because… he-”  
“Because he what?” I stepped closer as if to be the one in charge of this situation.  
“Because he showed me pictures,” Ethan said in one breath.  
“He what?” I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him around to the other corner so nobody could see.  
“Now you're going to tell Ian this. Am I clear?”  
The boy nodded.  
“Whatever he does, he has to pay for,” I was right up in his face when I told him that. Then I let go of his shirt, and headed back to the table.  
Oh I'm ready Ian, you're going to pay.


	15. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“Thomas is in town you know,” I said holding my mug of deep red hot chocolate.  
“Oh really, maybe you should invite him over for dinner I'll make steaks,” Nelly exclaimed with a grin.  
“I might do that, but first I need to call Sarah she said to meet up at the park for studying with her and Ashleigh.”  
“You never told me you had a test,” Nelly said taking the hot water off of the stove for her hot tea.  
“You don't need to know every detail about what's going on do you?” I looked at Nelly and she gave me a scowling look. “Ok, ok I get it.”  
After phoning Sarah I grabbed my backpack and with a quick gulp of the last bit of my drink I darted out the door.  
“By-” Nelly said but I barely heard her before I closed the door.  
Once I reached the park I spotted Sarah under a dark oak tree, she had a cute flowery dress on and a hat to keep the sun out of her eyes, but it was already shady enough under the tree.  
“Hey, where's Ashleigh?” I asked.  
“She said she'll be late, she had an early doctor's appointment-” she paused, “I had a question.”  
“Yeah What is it,” by the look on her face she looked embarrassed to ask.  
Then with a deep breath she continued, “Can you turn humans?...” she asked with a gulp.  
“Uh it's possible, but why?” My expression changed at discovering the answer.  
She then looked down at her book and her face turned red in embarrassment.  
With a sigh I took my backpack off my shoulder and sat down beside Sarah.  
“Why?” I asked again in a whisper.  
She took a deep breath and faced me, “So I can be like you.”  
“Why would you want to be like me? It's a tough life you know.”  
“I know,” she replied in a shuddered breath, “but I can deal with it, you know… drinking blood, putting on sun-”  
I cut her off, “Look there are more rules when it comes to this, like you can't show what you are by accident because it can turn into something bad.”  
“I know I've done plenty of research on this, but I've come to the conclusion of asking this,” again she took another deep breath and said, “can you turn me?”

“I...I can't Sarah,” I looked into her eyes, I couldn't do it, it'd be hard for me, plus it could be harder than she thinks which it always is.  
“It could make it easier for us,” she said in a low voice.  
“Hey guys ready for the test,” Ashleigh called running towards us from the parking lot.  
I smiled at her giving a quick glance towards Sarah who also smiled at Ashleigh.  
“I'm not,” I admitted.  
“Me either,” Ashleigh said back.  
After about a half an hour wasting time and an hour of studying Nelly pulled up into the parking lot.  
“David come here for a second,” Nelly yelled from the car.  
I got up and jogged over to the car.  
“I brought some blood bags… are you hungry?”  
“I'm starving, if you hadn't come sooner then I would have had to come home,” I said looking around for the treat.  
“Their in the back seat, and don't make a mess I heated them up for you too.”  
“You're the best,” I exclaimed to Nelly.  
I opened the car door and saw what I had came for, if I didn't satisfy my hunger then it might eat me.  
Closing the door I grabbed one of the bags and bit into it sucking the sweet liquid from the bag in a matter of seconds. After draining the rest of them I thanked Nelly again and opened the door.  
“Hold on,” Nelly said.  
I turned towards her and she wiped my face.  
“Really?” I said kind of embarrassed.  
“You know, you should never question your guardian,” she said in a chuckle.  
I smiled, it's great to have someone who cared for you, I mean if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here.  
I hoped outside and headed black towards the tree.  
Oh you better enjoy the fun while it lasts, a voice entered my head and I slowed down.  
It sounded like the guy from the street the other night ago; and from my senses: he was close… too close.


	16. An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I heard a knock at the door, “I'll get it,” my voice trailed down the hall to where Nelly was in the kitchen. She was making steaks, which was my favorite.  
As I opened the door I was greeted with a smiling face, “Greetings,” Thomas said.  
“C’mon in, dinner’s almost ready,” I leaded him into the kitchen to where Nelly was cooking steaks and making raw ones as well.  
“Smells delicious,” Thomas said making Nelly blush slightly.  
“Why thank you,” Nelly blushed even brighter.  
As I set the table for dinner I overheard Thomas and Nelly-  
“This summer I was thinking if I could take David with me on a trip. It would sort of be like vacation,” Thomas sounded as if he was pleading for her permission.  
“Yeah that would be great, he hasn't been out of town for a while since…” Nelly stopped.  
“Since what?” Thomas questioned.  
By the sound of her voice I knew the truth was about to come out or Thomas would read her thoughts. I then pushed into her mind.  
My head started to feel weird, but I didn't want to tell Thomas that his… his brother was dead along with his sister in law. I had to come clean but it would hurt his feelings.   
She took a deep breath.  
“No,” I said in her thoughts to change her mind.  
“Never mind I was thinking of something else… Dinner’s ready,” she said quickly.  
In a couple of minutes the table was set with the food. My mouth was watering I haven't had a meal like this in a long time.  
We were all seated and Thomas and Nelly were starting a conversation about something I wasn't really interested in. But aside from that I was more focused on my steak. I then took my knife and sliced the steak, I could see the red liquid in the meat and my fangs enlarged at the scent. Taking my fork I stabbed it into the meat and placed it into my mouth savoring the delicious taste.  
This was the best meal I've had in years.

Saturday morning rolled around and I have a project due on Monday. With a sigh I hopped out of bed and put on some sunblock. Aren't vampires supposed to be creatures of the night? Instead of the day? Sometimes I wished that because the day is longer than the night and I'd get a hell of a lot more sleep than I do now. Most of the time I'd stay awake for the night not even tired, sometimes I'd go out for a midnight stroll looking in every direction keeping a lookout that nobody is watching me beyond the shadows.  
I headed downstairs in seek of Nelly.  
“Nelly?” I called out.  
Oh wait… she's out on an early morning shift.  
I mentally slapped myself in the face, she's always on early morning shifts, unless she's lucky enough to have a break.  
For breakfast I grabbed five blood bags and heated them up, I was starving.   
Biting into all five of the bags and sucking out the sweet juices until they were empty, my hunger was still not satisfied.   
Rolling my eyes trying to ignore the biting ace in my stomach I sat on the couch and turned on the tv.  
I must have fallen asleep because it was almost noon, I looked at the tv and the News at 11 was on. I grabbed the remote and clicked the red off button.  
“I guess I should start my project,” I said to myself. I've already procrastinated enough this morning.  
Heading over to the refrigerator I grabbed two more blood bags but didn't bother to heat them up, I was hungry and needed something.  
After throwing the empty bags under the sink the phone rang, I picked it up and a voice responded, “Hey David are you busy tonight, I wanted to take you out on a hunt with my friends.”  
“Thomas. I don't know if Nelly would allow me.”  
“She will I asked and told her it was just a guys night out, that's it.”  
“Well… I don't usually feed anymore,” I exaggerated.  
“Why?”  
“I have a girlfriend now and so I decided to stop and live off of blood bags like…”  
I almost said dad.  
“Yeah that's why I've stopped,” I continued.  
“Oh ok.”  
“But I'd love to come, maybe I would feed… if it's with you, I've been hungry lately.”  
“Of course, you haven't been eating right,” Thomas said in a chuckle.  
“Yeah yeah, so what time?” I asked.  
“I'll pick you up at 8:30 tonight.”  
“Ok, I guess I'll see you later,” I yawned.  
“Yep, bye.”  
I then hung up the phone and went to go do my project. I had to write an essay for why Egypt is called what it is. It's confusing but at least I can get it over with. I grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pencil then sat down at the table and stared off into space… mainly just thinking about food… and how hungry I was.  
Snap out of it David.  
I then turned my attention back to my paper and began writing.

~ ~ ~  
“...and that's why Egypt is named this way,” I said aloud.  
I heard the door open, “I'm home honey!” Nelly's lovely voice rang through my ears.  
“Hi Nelly,” I replied, “Thomas is coming around 8:30.”  
“Oh ok well you better get ready, and wear something else besides that shirt.”  
I rolled my eyes, “but I like this shirt,” it said watch out I bite, in purple.  
“We aren't going to a ball or anything, nothing fancy.”  
“Well ok,” Nelly said with a heavy sigh.

~ ~ ~  
The doorbell rang and I shot out of the couch in a matter of seconds, and opened the door.  
“Well hello, are you ready?” Thomas said with yet again, another smile on his face, I could see that his fangs were half enlarged.  
“Yeah,” I turned around and smiled at Nelly, “We'll be back.”  
She nodded and we headed out the door. My stomach still had an aching pain but I didn't know if I was going to eat or not. I was planning to but it depends. The good thing about tonight is that I get to spend it with my uncle.  
I hopped into the front passenger seat with Thomas and we drove down the road.  
Once we were out of town I wondered, “Where are we going tonight?”  
“Down at Renolayan, a lot of people go down there it's always crowded,” Thomas had a hungry glare in his eyes, it didn't seem like his usual self, but this always happens when it comes to The Hunt.  
About an hour down the road we reached Renolayan, it was busy here. People talking on their phones about work, people walking around to get home, some were just here to relax.  
Yeah I'll have the papers in by tomorrow don't worry. And schedule that meeting for 7:00 ok?... ok thanks. I pulled out of the man's thoughts and my stomach growled. People have lives and we are here to take them away? I looked up at Thomas a worried expression filled my eyes. He looked at me and smiled, his fangs were gleaming in the moonlight, and that same hungry glare in his eyes.  
We parked and I took a deep breath. Looking out the window I saw two men and two women and they started to walk towards the car. Thomas rolled down the window, “Who's hungry tonight?”  
“Oh we all are,” a women in all black said, her hair was short and as black as coal, she looked like she was in her early 20s, she was as pale as snow and her fangs were barely hidden beneath her upper lip.  
“How about you little guy,” a tall man asked, his hands were in his pockets and he had a hat on, his hair was dyed red and he had black pants and a dark gray shirt on.  
“Y...yeah I guess so,” I shuttered.  
Thomas opened his door and got out, I did the same. Then he hugged a short lady whose hair had a streak of silvery purple in it.  
“It's nice to see you,” she replied.  
Thomas smiled, “Well long time no see.”  
“Let's go, I haven't eaten in two days,” the girl with the coal black hair exclaimed.  
Another guy with hair as dark as the night sky nodded in agreement.  
Everyone smiled and disappeared into the crowd. My heart was beating faster than usual, I haven't hunted with so many people around.  
It's ok just lead them into the shadows nobody will notice, I heard Thomas’s voice in my head but he was nowhere near me in sight. How do they do that, speak telepathically?  
Snapping myself out of my daze I headed into the crowd not sure who to go for. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a man who was carrying a briefcase, walk into the woods -the woods is small it was just a bunch of trees- then right behind him was the purple-haired girl. I stood there and watched as they made it to the other side into a park -where children would normally play- and then the man looked confused and turned around at the sound of the leaves crunching beneath the girl's feet -Nobody seemed to notice her or the man-. Then she opened her mouth and I saw the tip of her fangs, the man went to scream but no sound came out… she was keeping him from doing so. The man dropped his briefcase and went to run but in a matter of seconds I saw a flash of purple and the girl was on top of him, the man then fell to the ground trying to push her off but she was too strong.  
I saw her whisper something to his ear but I never made out what she was trying to say. The man looked terrified and was talking to her, by his expression he was trying to make excuses to be let go but she didn't listen, all she was focused on was the blue vein on his neck. Then slowly she bent down and pierced her fangs through his neck, his eyes widened as I saw the life get drained out of him after every swallow she took. In probably thirty seconds he was dead and the girl dragged him into the woods so he was well hidden.  
I then turned my attention back to reality and saw Thomas… he was focused on a girl who was sitting on a bench and reading a magazine, I mean why would you read at this type of hour?  
I saw as Thomas focused, he pushed into her thoughts. She stood up and walked towards the sidewalk; Thomas followed, and yet I did the same.  
He led her to a dark alley between two tall buildings and disappeared behind a corner. I walked to the alley and peaked behind the corner, this event had brung back memories… when I was in the hallway during lunch, Ian tried to kiss Sarah and she kept pushing him away, then I saved her. That was a memory that couldn't be forgotten.  
I then looked back at Thomas who now had the girl cornered… then without even trying I slipped into her thoughts-  
My heart was racing against my chest, who in the world is this guy and why… why does he have fangs… I must be dreaming. WAKE UP. Oh no this has to be a dream. I tried to scream but nothing escaped my mouth, I was cornered, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  
Ahh. The man ran close to me faster than the speed of light. Something poked my neck and it shot a pain through me just for a split second.   
“Please… let me go I'll give you anything,” she said faintly.  
He didn't so much even glance at me he was just… focused on my neck.  
I can hardly breath. And I feel so weak. I can't stand any longer. I had to drop down to the ground but he went with me.  
“Stop,” she croaked in a whisper.  
It’s getting cloudy I think in dying. He finally let go but I had no strength left so I just let myself fall. My world turned to darkness, I never thought I'd die this way.  
I pulled out of her thoughts and a sickening feeling came over me, at least they die without pain. Thomas came around the corner and I quickly ducked out of sight and darted back into the crowd, I was hungry and needed to feed, that's our nature… right? My stomach growled in saying I needed to feed. To hunt.  
I looked at everyone and took a deep breath and a scent filled my nose, O positive. I follow the scent as if I was a dog tracking down a lost person. I then came across a person who was at the playground, she was swinging on the swings and she looked beautiful. Sarah.  
Oh no I can't let her see me I need to feed before I cause danger.  
I saw a man wearing a suit, I pushed into his mind leading him opposite from where Sarah was, my mouth was practically drooling. Once I knew I was out of sight I pulled out of his mind and jumped on his back knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the ground. Without hesitation I deepened my fangs into his neck and didn't give him time to realize what was happening.   
His breathing and heart rate slowed down until it beated no more and I sat up, satisfied with my meal.  
“David?” A shaky sweet voice called to me.  
I turned around, “Uh, it's not… um.”  
“It's ok,” Sarah said looking down at the dead man at my feet uncomfortably.  
My face flushed bright red. Then I noticed behind her the man with the red hair, a hungry glare in his eyes and he was focused on Sarah.  
“LOOK OUT!” I yelled to Sarah.  
The man grabbed her by the arm and went to bite her, his fangs pierced her skin and he swallowed, I ran with speed and force I knocked him off his feet. Sarah then collapsed onto the ground, I quickly knelt by her side her heartbeat was terribly low and her breathing increased.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO!” I yelled to the man behind me who caused this.  
“I was… uh-” I cut him off.  
“What can I do, just please tell me what I can do to save her,” tears streamed down my cheeks.  
“There's only one way,” he said, sorrow crossed over him.  
“And what is that? I'll do anything,” I pleaded.  
“Turn her.”  
“How do I do that?” I asked.  
“You have to drink her blood till her heart stops but leave enough for her to live.”  
I looked down at her and she looked up at me and nodded. I bent down towards her neck and gently sank my fangs into her neck, I did as I was told and drinked until her heart pretty much stopped but left enough for her to live.  
Now she'll have to be a monster all her life.  
I waited there for a while, I didn't want to leave her side. What if she doesn't come back? Is it possible?  
Then out of nowhere Sarah sat up and inhaled deeply. I looked up at her and she turned towards me heavily breathing.  
“Sarah?” I squeaked.  
She jumped at me and embraced me into a hug.  
“I'm so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean for this to happen.”  
“I… could have died if you didn't,” she sniffled.  
“But you're going to be a monster your whole life, and what would your parents think?”  
“I… ah… I'll have to deal with it,” she looked away.  
“Maybe we could sneak out on midnight hunts. I can teach you?” I tried to comfort her over the fact that she had been turned.  
She nodded.  
I stood up and turned to the fool who did this.  
“I would kill you right now if I could,” I snarled.  
He put his hands up, “woah woah it was a mistake.”  
“David just leave him alone,” Sarah pleaded and started to stand.  
“Sarah we need to go home before morning I'll loan you some sunblock. And you-” I turned to the guy, “-you get Thomas,” he nodded and disappeared into the crowd.  
A couple minutes later Thomas finally came, we were waiting by the car. He was smiling, satisfied with his Hunt but then it faded once he saw Sarah.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“Didn't your red headed friend tell you? He almost KILLED HER AND NOW I HAD TO TURN HER!” I got furious.  
“You… you turned her?” He sounded surprised.  
“Yes he did,” Sarah said her fangs gleaming in the moonlight.  
“Hey… you might want to close your mouth,” I whispered.  
She rolled her tongue against her new full canines and once she realized what wewere talking about she shut her mouth, “how can I go to school like this?”  
“Tell your parents,” Thomas interrupted.  
“I can't… they'll fear me-”  
“Or they might understand, just give them time, David you have to invite her family over, I'll come too. We need to tell them everything.”  
I nodded and we all hopped into the car.  
Nelly’s going to be pissed once she finds out what I've done! Best thing that can happen is me being grounded. I looked in the mirror to see Sarah in the back seat, how is she going to live with herself?


	17. Take a Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

That night I convinced Sarah's parents to let her stay at my house but I couldn't get the courage to tell Nelly what I had done.  
“Good morning you two,” Nelly excitedly said.  
I tried my best and gave her my best smile, I was in no sort of mood because tonight all secrets come out, which is one, against the law, and two, something I was pretty good at hiding not showing.  
Sarah sensed my reaction and gave me that, what's wrong look. I took a glance at her and back at my cup, staring deep into the red liquid.  
Then taking a deep breath I spoke, “Nelly,” I whispered.  
She turned around and saw the mood I was in, “is something wrong?”  
I just sat there staring into my mug, “I need to tell you something,” I could sense Sarah's heart rate quicken a little, she knew where this conversation was going to lead to.  
With a shuddering sigh I continued, “Last night, wasn't what you thought it was. Thomas gathered up some friends and we went on a Hunt,” I sunk even deeper down into my chair, “But that's not all, I tried to hide it last night and this morning but…” I stopped.  
“David sweetheart what are you trying to say?” Nelly now wasn't smiling, she looked worried.  
“Sarah was there last night, I don't know why but she was, anyway I… I…,” I sighed heavily, “I was feeding and Sarah came up behind me. I got startled but all she said was it's ok,” I looked over my shoulder to Sarah and gave her a weak smile, “Then behind her was one of Thomas's buddies, I tried to warn Sarah but it was too late-”  
“But Sarah's here, David this makes no sense,” Nelly said.  
“-just let me continue. He grabbed her and fed on her, I got furious and pushed him away, Sarah fell to the ground weak, probably dying,” a tear rolled down my cheek when I blinked, “it was a misunderstandment and I got that but I was still mad, I asked what I could do to save her and the only way was to… to-”  
“It was to turn me,” Sarah finished the sentence for me.  
Nelly looked startled but did nothing, “Oh, no wonder you’ve been acting so strange, last night you didn't even say a word to me.”  
I rolled my eyes slightly, “we need to tell her parents… tonight.”  
Nelly looked at Sarah, she nodded.  
Sarah wasn't in the brightest mood either but she tried to be happy. As I stood up and drinked the last bit of my drink I walked over to the phone. Then I looked at Sarah and gestured her over, with a sigh she stood up and walked over to where I was standing.  
“What's their number?” I asked.

That morning we spent our time discussing with her parents to come over for dinner and finally they gave in and said yes. I then phoned Thomas telling him to be here by 8:00 tonight and he agreed with a long sigh. I then hung up the phone after we were done talking.  
“Are you ok David?” Sarah asked, she was worried about me all morning.  
“Yeah I'm fine, are you hungry?”  
“I never thought you would ask,” she smiled but then her smile disappeared.  
By her expression she didn't know that much about how to eat, “it's ok, trust me it's easier than you think, I have some bags in the refrigerator. Nelly sneaks them with her from work,” I smirked at Nelly and she shrugged sarcastically.  
I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bags and heated them up. Once the microwave beeped four times I opened it and handed one of the blood bags to Sarah. I saw her fangs enlarge at the scent she picked up, “this smelled better than I thought,” she chuckled.  
“All you have to do is bite into the bag and act like you're drinking a smoothie.”  
I demonstrated and Nelly looked the opposite way in discus, she wasn't trying to be rude but I understood. I stood there satisfied with a small breakfast and looked at Sarah. With a deep breath she bit into the bag and gulped it down, her eyes somewhat widened at the taste.  
“Does it taste bad?” I chuckled.  
She giggled and looked at me, “it actually taste really good.”  
“How can you get used to that so quickly,” Nelly asked.  
I turned around, “Nelly it's a vampire instinct I guess.  
To be honest Sarah looked beautiful as a vampire, not saying she wasn't beautiful before, but she still looks the same, if you don't count the skin tone.  
I still feel bad for taking the only normal life Sarah had, but if she died then I couldn't live in this world without her.  
“Oh shoot,” Nelly looked down at her watch, “I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon.”  
She grabbed her tan leather purse and ran out the door, she didn't even give us time to say have a nice day or see you later.  
“Well I guess we should do something productive.”  
She stared at me blankly, “no way, I'm not wasting a Sunday like that.”  
“Then what do you want to do?” I asked.  
“Maybe we can go over to your uncle’s, maybe we can learn a few things from him.”  
With a moment to think I nodded, “Ok.”  
We both walked out the door and were greeted by a pale man.  
“Hey we were just coming over to see what you were up to,” I said to Thomas.  
“About what?” He questioned.  
“We were thinking that you could give us lessons,” I stood there half smiling.  
He gave us a smirk and gestured for us to go inside, we both followed pursuit and headed inside. After Thomas closed the door he asked, “So what would you like to learn first?”  
I thought for a moment, “How did you do that telepathic thing last night?”  
“Wait… your dad never taught you how to speak telepathically?” He looked surprised and I was about to slap him across that face.  
“Uh-no,” I said stupidly on purpose.  
He stood there then walked over to the couch and took a seat, both me and Sarah did the same.  
“Only vampires can do this type of thing, you speak with your thoughts into someone else's mind, ‘like this,” he demonstrated.  
Sarah was amazed at the voice she heard in her head, “That's so cool, but how do you do it?”  
“You have to concentrate on who you want to talk to, make sure you speak with your thoughts and not your mouth, now both of you try to speak to one another.”  
I sat there and closed my eyes, concentrating on Sarah, can you hear me? I said; nothing. Taking a deep breath I tried again this time I felt a presence, can you hear me? I opened my eyes and saw Sarah smiling.  
Her voice entered my mind, yes! I can hear you! Can you hear me?  
Yeah Oh my God this is so cool, this can be handy in school, I winked and we both burst out in laughter.  
“That's so unique, who was the first to learn that?” I asked Thomas.  
“Drakula,” he said, we stared at him then we all burst out in laughter and tears.  
“That would be a tale to tell someone,” I chuckled.  
“What else would you like to know?” He asked.

That afternoon we practiced more on telepathy and some ground rules for Sarah. It was fun and we all had a blast but the evening came closer every second.

That evening Sarah's parents came over and the table was set, Thomas was already sitting at the table exchanging smiles with her mom.  
I rolled my eyes.  
Tonight was the big night, I was somewhat excited but mainly in a bad mood. I shook hands with both of her parents and they had a long conversation with Nelly at the table.  
For dinner there was salad, chicken-which nor Sarah, Thomas, or I ate, luckily Sarah didn't like chicken anyways- and mashed potatoes. I wasn't that fond of tonight's meal but I ate it anyways.  
Are you ready to tell them? Sarah asked telepathically.  
Not really, but they need to know, I replied.  
We both exchanged weak smiles and I gave her hand a squeeze.  
That evening I cleaned the table and we all sat down in the livingroom. I let out a heavy sigh and Sarah sat as calmly as possible.  
Nelly laughed, “Yeah David told me all about Sarah in the past few years.”  
“Don't you just miss them when they were younger?” Sarah's mom(Sabrina) asked.  
“Yeah… I do.”  
“Is something wrong?” Sabrina questioned.  
“No, no, nothing's wrong… sorry just lost in thought,” Nelly sighed.  
We should tell them soon, Sarah's voice entered my head. I nodded then looked at Thomas,  
We’re ready, I said to him.  
Without hesitation he spoke, “We have something to tell you.”  
Sabrina took her attention away from Nelly and confusingly looked at Thomas, “Is something wrong?”  
“Well… no… sort of, maybe,” he stumbled over his words, “look it's very important, it's about Sarah.”  
Both of her parents looked at her and she blushed.  
“Honey what's wrong?” Her dad asked.  
She blushed even brighter.  
I then stepped in, “Do you believe in vampires, werewolves, witches?” I asked.  
“Um no not really,” Sabrina said in a shaky voice.  
“Ok; something is going to happen- but don't be scared.”  
“Um ok,” her heart rate picked up.  
I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the rushing blood through her veins, I let my fangs enlarge and her and her husbands eyes widened.  
“What the…?” She was startled.  
“Please don't be scared,” I pleaded, “Do you remember when Sarah was in Renolayan?” She nodded, “well something happened, I guess you could say a Hunt happened. I was out with Thomas's friends and we went on a hunt Sarah saw me and…” I paused, “and then one of Thomas friends came up behind her and attacked. It was too late by the time I ripped his head away from her neck, she was weak… dying. So I did the only thing I could,” I looked at Sarah my fangs sunk back into my gums.  
“Oh my goodness,” Sabrina gasped. Sarah opened her mouth revealing her long white fangs.  
“I had no choice…” I replied with tears.  
“This has to be a dream, is it?” She looked over at Nelly and she shook her head. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
“Mom it's ok,” Sarah leaned in and gave her a hug.  
“How? How will we take care of you if your diet has changed?” Sabrina was sobbing, I felt sorry.  
“I can always bring over blood bags I get from the hospital,” Nelly said. Sabrina squeezed Sarah even tighter and nodded.  
Or we can go out on hunts, Sarah looked at me and smiled.  
I'd love that.


	18. How to Deal With the Ones you Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“Nelly why do I have to go to school?” I asked.  
She rolled her eyes, “it's the last week now stop being a baby and act like it's an everyday thing.”  
I sat there at the table and crossed my arms. It's the last week of school and we have to go? It's not like we’re going to do anything. I sighed then took a sip of my drink.  
“Why do we need to go? I mean we are not going to do anything anyways,” I sat there and looked at the door, Sarah was supposed to come by-like almost everyday- we drove to school together, with Brian as well. We told him everything about the incident, at first he was surprised but it wasn't a big deal for him. Besides if you're riding with two vampires and you're human. Of course he didn't mind because there was Ashleigh, the fourth person. We had a little group that we drove with every day. It was quite interesting.  
A knock was at the door, “I'll get it,” I hopped up and walked to the door, grabbing my backpack on the way. “Good morning,” I smiled as I opened the door, “ready for the week to be over?”  
“Well I guess you can say we all are,” she turned around towards the car waiting-she got her driver's license this year towards the end of the school year- I looked over at the car and Brian and Ashleigh were semi wrestling in the backseat.  
“They never get enough of each other in the evenings do they?” I chuckled.  
“Guess not,” Sarah sighed.  
We walked down the steps and settled into the car, “Look if you're going to do this in the car please don't make much noise.”  
They both stopped and Brian sat back up, “Sorry.”  
I smiled in the mirror to them and they both looked out the window pretending like nothing happened. I chuckled again.  
It would help if the car had a noise sounding barrier, Sarah said.  
And a wall, we both laughed at my comment.  
“Don't end up like Trump ok?” Sarah giggled.  
“Really are you guys talking again?” Brian said a little annoyed.   
I rolled my eyes with a smile, “jealous,” I turned around and looked at Brian with a smirk.  
Sarah started down the road, “n-no,” Ashleigh leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.  
“Yes you are,” she said, “I can see it in you eyes.”  
Brian crossed his arms and slid down in his seat. I turned back around, “just one more week, you can wait to eat each other's faces by then,” I smiled.

At lunch I had the same thing, a peanut butter and blood sandwich. Sarah had a salad and the tomatoes had blood capsules in it. Her parents had it down with knowing what to make for lunch but dinner was a whole different story.  
Tonight I'll meet you at your house, I said.  
Why? I'm fine really, Sarah popped a tomato into her mouth.  
You've never actually fed, I mean I would like it for you to know how to hunt right when it comes to that time to where you can't control yourself.  
Sarah looked down at her salad, but I don't know if I can do it, I was human once.  
I know but now you're not anymore. You'll need to learn someday.  
She looked up at me in understandment.  
Ok I'll give it a shot.  
“Hey guys did you just hear what we said,” Brian was holding a chip with his hand out as if saying he knew we didn't.  
“Um, no.”  
“Sarah you should have an end of the year party. Just like you did the one week party.” Ashleigh exclaimed with a smile.  
“I don't know I'll have to ask my parents, but they'll probably say yes.” Sarah ate another bite of her salad.  
“Well that'll be great,” Brian smiled and finished his sandwich.  
After lunch we all went our separate ways. I was going to math class, great.  
“Hey goth boy,” I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head.  
“Go away Ian, you've already caused enough trouble.”  
“Who, me?” He smiled stupidly.  
I rolled my eyes and turned around, “Who else am I talking to?” Anger shot through me.  
Ian's smile spread even further then he snapped and pointed behind me. Confusingly I turned around, Did he want me to go out the door?  
He came up to me and shoved me towards the opened door, I did the only thing I could do in public, follow. I sighed and walked out the door then two guys draped a weird looking necklace around my neck.  
I felt sick to my stomach and I began to get drowsy, “What are you doing to me,” I said weakly in a whisper. The two guys dragged me over to a tree behind the building and tied me up to it.  
“Oh. Someone just wants to get proof,” Ian bent down towards me and pulled down on my jaw, he slapped two twenties into one of the guy's hands and they both smiled and walked back inside.  
“Where are them fangs of yours?” He smiled.  
“I don't know what your talking about,” I could barely breath. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan and is stupid camera.  
“Thanks man,” Ethan said taking pictures of me.  
“What the hell do you want?” I asked.  
“Proof. That's all I want,” he snarled.  
I was so weak from the garlic around my neck, how much did they put on this? I tried reaching Sarah but I didn't have the strength to reach out to her.  
“What's wrong goth boy? Can't find help?” Ian dug into a bag that was beside him and he pulled out a needle.  
“What are you doing?” I questioned.  
“I already told you… we want proof.”  
Ethan sat down beside Ian and took another picture, it practically blinded me from the flash.  
“I don't know… what your talking about,” I took deep heavy breaths.  
“Oh I'm sure you do. You just don't want us to believe it's true,” he poked his finger with the needle and blood dripped from the wound. I closed my eyes and managed my thirsting hunger.  
“Stop this please,” I couldn't stand the smell of the garlic around my neck.  
“Or you'll what? Bite me?” He moved his hand closer. This reminded me of Charles and when he and his other fellows kidnapped me, he cut his hand and I couldn't resist. I can't let that happen. I worked on the knot that was tying me down, my hands were trembling but I still tried anyways.  
“Where are them fangs you idiot!” He startled me and I jumped slightly. The late bell then rung, my teacher is going to be mad at me for thinking I skipped class.  
“I don't know what your talking about,” I repeated.  
He rolled his eyes and moved his finger so close that it almost touched my nose, “Show them or my fist will end this.”  
I chuckled.  
“What's so funny?” Ethan asked.  
I unlooped the last loop of the rope and lashed it around whipping Ian's hand away from my face. Then out of nowhere I bared my fangs and hissed at him, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash.  
I looked over to Ethan and hissed at him then I took his camera and smashed it in my hand and threw it against the wall; pieces flew everywhere.  
“What the hell man!” He scowled.  
“Stay the hell away from my life,” I was right up in his face.  
“What the…? Your eyes they just turned red,” he put his hands up.  
“I've heard that a few times-” I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him closer, “-if I hear stuff around the school I'm coming for you first.”  
I let go of him and a new scent came. I chuckled.  
‘He just wet himself!‘

That night I snuck out of the house and quickly but quietly walked to Sarah's house. I was excited for tonight because I finally get to teach her something that she needs to know.  
“Sarah,” I knocked on her window. She was passed out on the bed with her clothes on. I smiled of how cute she looked. I waited a few minutes just floating at her window until I spoke in her mind, “Sarah, it's time to wake up.” She grumbled and turned her body.  
“Just five more minutes Da-” she faded.  
“Sarah can you open the window?” She shot out of bed and headed towards the window, once it was opened I quietly laughed and placed a kiss on her soft lips. “Are you ready?”  
She looked at me for a second then nodded. I smiled and grabbed her hand and carried her down to the ground in one swoop.  
We walked down the street hand in hand, “So where exactly are we going,” she asked looking up at me.  
“Nowhere in particular, just… around.”   
“What if I mess up?”  
“You won't, we have our different ways of hunting so you do you.”  
She took this in and sighed, “How will I know who to… you know… pick?”  
I looked at her, “It's up to you and what you like, hunting can be taught but that doesn't mean you go off of what they say. You just have to go with what you want. Me for example, I go to where my sciences take me. I lead with my mind and follow where I lead.”  
She nodded in understandment, “Ok I think I get it, at least the main part.”  
“Well then I guess we'll stop here,” I stopped and she followed pursuit. We stopped at the track… this had brung back memories to when I fed on that woman. There were a few people here and some more walking on the sidewalk.   
I looked at Sarah, “Just remember, stay in the shadows.” Before she could respond I disappeared to find my meal.   
I let my vampire instincts take over as I saw a tall man walking on the sidewalk. I quickly darted into the woods and pushed into his mind making him walk across the street and into the woods a few yards away from me. I then let go and watched for a few seconds as he got confused. Before he decided to walk back out into the open I darted behind him and put my hand over his mouth and wrapped my other hand around his chest, I then dragged him deeper into the woods and held him against a tree. With my mind I told him to stay, his heart was pounding against his ribs. I smiled and licked my lips as I let my fangs slip out of my gums.  
“What the hell!” He said but he was nowhere near help.  
“Shhh,” I joked for him to be quiet and then stepped closer. I stood there and admired him from head to toe, he had brown hair and green eyes that showed a terrified emotion. He looked to be 6”3 and he had a round shaped head. I smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of AB negative. This is gonna be a good meal. I then grabbed him and pulled myself closer, sinking my fangs into his neck and cupping his mouth shut. His heart rate dropped dramatically and his grip on my shirt loosened. I backed up satisfied and then I walked away.   
Halfway out of the woods I spotted Sarah with a woman. She was short, about Sarah's height, and she was backed up against a tree. Sarah's hands were shaking I could tell that she was frustrated to do this. I frowned and walked over there placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with wide eyes, the other woman went to run but then I stopped her.  
“Just do it, get it over with.”  
“But David she's scared…”  
“They are always scared Sarah,” I said calmly.  
“But-”  
I placed my finger against her lips and bit into the woman's neck just enough to trail blood. Sarah quickly snapped her head in her direction looking at her neck.  
“I know you can do this, at least try.”  
I could tell she couldn't control herself, she quickly grabbed the woman sinking her fangs into her neck for the first time. The woman tried to push her off but Sarah remained her grip on her neck. I saw as the woman grew pale and then Sarah let go and she dropped to the ground.  
“What the hell just happened.” Her heart was beating fast and her breathing increased.  
I smiled, “You hunted, you liked it didn't you?”  
She looked embarrassed, “Y-yeah.”  
“It's ok you'll get better trust me.”  
“A vampire? David! I didn't expect your girlfriend to be a vampire.” I looked around but there was nothing. But I didn't have to see to tell who it was…


	19. Oh Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

Without hesitation I grabbed Sarah's arm and ran out of the woods, dodging branches and jumping over fallen trees. I didn't expect him to follow but when I faced the woods he was running with us. Sarah picked up her pace and we ran down the sidewalk side by side until we were out of sight of the track. We started to slow down and finally set our pace at a walk. I was still looking around for him but he was out of sight.  
You better watch out because I'm coming for you!  
I squeezed Sarah's hand tighter and started walking faster back home away from this crazy man… wherever he was.   
Footsteps… faster, faster, faster… everything practically stopped but me. I let go of Sarah's hand and turned around. The man that called himself my grandfather stood there, a few yards away wearing that nasty smile again like always.   
“What do you want?” I snapped.   
He looked as if he was startled, “Well I'm just here to see my grands-”  
“Don't call me your grandson! I don't even know you. You just walked into my life like that. Almost killing my girlfriend-”  
“But it looks like someone's already turned her,” his smile was back and he chuckled. I slammed my foot on the ground and gave him the death stare. I just wanted to rip him to pieces.  
When I say stay away, I mean stay away! I sternly said telepathically. As I kept staring at him he sat his jaw set and his eyes narrowed. Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. My heart skipped a beat as something hit me in the back knocking me to the ground with a thud. I got up in pain gasping for air but then out of nowhere he kneed me in the jaw making my teeth shut against each other and sending me flying backwards. I layed there and time came back to reality. Sarah screamed and dashed over to me.  
“Oh my god! Are you ok! David answer me…” she panicked as I layed there clutching my jaw. Then an evil laugh came from behind her. “You bastard!!”  
She flew up into the air with so much rage and anger and kicked the guy so hard that he went flying to a tree indenting it. He groaned in pain startled by what just happened. Then Sarah beamed to him in a blur and started rapidly punching him. Punch after punch not even stopping. Then when she brung her nee up to kick him, he grabbed her and pushed her away. She landed on her feet and stared at him as if lasers were gonna beam out of them and blast the man.  
“You sure do have strength,” he stood up slowly holding his side.  
“Why are you even here?! To ruin our lives even more?!!” She yelled to the top of her lungs. I was finally standing, blood ran down my lip but I ignored it. I walked over to Sarah and we locked hands not wanting to let go. We were going to do this together because I had enough of his crap already.  
“Two against one! Well that's a little unfair don't you think?” He smiled. Then out of nowhere two men stepped up beside him on either side. We didn't budge nor did we blink. A fight was gonna go down and it isn't going to be easy.  
In a blink of an eye me and Sarah split apart, I went into the woods and she ran to the other side of the street. Once this happened he snapped and the two men ran after each of us.  
I stopped and climbed up a tree hoping I could climb it in time, I made sure I hid myself in the leaves.  
I heard someone running, the leaves crunching beneath his feet. He ran by and I jumped to the next few trees following him. Then he stopped and I was in mid air coming down on a branch, I landed on it hard and the thing snapped. I went to grab the next branch below me but my fingers slipped and I landed on my back. The man was right on top of me once I landed and he picked me up by the neck of my shirt making sure I was face to face with him.   
Was this guy stupid or did he hit his head too hard?  
I then lifted my arms up and I slipped right out of my shirt, once my feet made contact with the ground I stood back up and twisted my body bringing my feet up and made contact with his jaw. I flinched at the cracking sound it made and he yelled and put his palm on his jaw. I could tell he was in pain by the look on his face. Then I looked at him dead in the eye, “Leave us alone or you'll regret ever following me!”  
He chuckled and then he moved his jaw into place, “Master's orders.” He immediately swung his fists and I ducked just in time, I saw this as an opportunity… as I stood up, I brung my knee up and hit him in the worst place possible.   
He fell to the ground tears coming from his wide eyes. Then I kicked him in the head and knocked him out on the ground.  
“David!!!” I heard a familiar voice scream.  
“Sarah!!! I'm coming!” I ran as fast as a vampire could out of the woods and looked across the street, Sarah was on her knees and she was healed tightly by her hair.   
“Ian?”

“Don't take another step or she's dead!” Ian yelled.  
I froze and looked him dead in the eye, I didn't say a word even though I really wanted to. I saw that Sarah's back was a little arched out, he was holding something…  
“Just please don't hurt her,” I pleaded.  
An evil laugh erupted from deep inside his thought which seemed to terrify Sarah even more, “You see David!! I have to kill her, I have to kill you, I have to kill all of you disgusting blood suckers!!”  
I looked at him in disgust when these words escaped his mouth, “What did we ever do to you?!”   
“What did you do! What did you do!” It sounded more as rage then it did a question, “My little brother is dead because of your kind!!” He pressed the object that he was holding harder on Sarah's back and you could see the pain in her face.  
I felt a power build up inside of me and then only one word escaped my mouth at that moment, “STOP!!!”  
Everything froze, the trees stopped swaying, everyone stopped breathing, a leaf was stuck in mid-air, the only living being that was moving was me.  
I started walking over to Ian, my footsteps echoing through the streets. Once I reached the man I saw that the object that was pushing against Sarah's back was a… a steak. My heart dropped and all concentration was lost. Time resumed, Ian looked at me a little startled but then remained still.  
“I warned y-”  
“BURN!!!” I yelled in his face! The rage and hatred still burned in my soul.   
A terrifying scream erupted from his lungs and he dropped everything. Sarah soon darted away from him and grabbed my hand. We stood their and watched as Ian erupted in flames, he ran and rolled hoping for them to go away but it didn't help. His skin burned and he dropped to the ground, the only thing that was left was ashes. A breeze came by and swept the last bit away.  
“He never loved me…” Sarah started to say, “he… he never loved me.”  
I placed my hand on her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I love you Sarah. I'll always love you.”


	20. Boy Gone Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

There were posters everywhere in the morning on the drive to school. It was of a missing boy… who went by the name of… Ian.  
This made me concerned, had I done the right thing? No. I took it to far. He didn’t deserve to die, not like that, not by me. There was nothing I could do now, What was I thinking?! If anyone else found out about this then I could be thrown in jail for the rest of my life!!  
“David are you okay?” Brian placed a hand of comfort on my shoulder, he saw the mixed reaction on my face.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” I gave him a weak smile.  
“Is it because of Ian? Don’t worry it’s not like he’s dead or anything… he’s just missing,” this made my heart skip a beat.   
David just forget about it. Soon everything will be okay and people will forget about it, Sarah’s voice echoed in my head as I stared out the window.  
It’s my fault Sarah, it wasn’t my right to do that, I should have just pushed him away and everything would be fine… I paused, But I was to selfish to even think about what I was doing.   
The car then stopped at the school and we all got out. I practically slammed the door on my way out. Sarah looked at me like I was a madman.  
I sighed, “I’m sorry okay? I’ll forget about last night and live a normal day.”  
She smiled, at this point Brian and Ashleigh were already in the building, “Well more walking and less standing around.”   
I laughed a little, “Okay whatever you say.”  
“David!” She hit me in the chest at my remark.  
“I’m just kidding,” I looked down at her and smiled as she looked up at me, “I’ll try and stay positive.”  
She stood there pondering over this, “I’ll accept that as long as you keep it.”  
I rolled my eyes in a playful manner then quickly kissed her, “I’ll beat you to the door.”   
She didn’t have time to think over this, I quickly turned around and made a dash towards the door, “That’s unfair,” she whined racing after me.  
She won, well more like I let her win, but that’s our little secret. Shhhhh. 

* * *

DAVID SHACORA TO THE OFFICE, DAVID SHACORA TO THE OFFICE.  
I was in the middle of math class when the loudspeaker came on.  
Oh no, I thought, does this have to do with Ian? Am I going to jail?! Did someone secretly see me burn Ian and they came and told the police?! I was shocked, too shocked that I didn’t hear Mrs. Morgan yell at me to go.   
I snapped my head in her direction and quickly stood up, “Oh yes, sorry.” Not wanting to be in this awkward moment any longer I grabbed all my stuff from my desk and slipped out the door without another word.  
It felt like the minutes turned into even more minutes as I crept down the hallway towards the office. The same questions raced through my mind which made me slow down even more, then… it was right there, the doorknob was in my grasp. My hand was shaking and I was beginning to sweat, okay just go in there and tell them that this is all just a misunderstandment, okay? Okay. I turned the knob and swung the door wide open, all of the color(if there was even any color on my already pale face) drained.   
“Oh Mr. Shacora, glad you could finally make it, Someone here is waiting for you.”  
No! Not in a million years! Could it be!  
“M-mom!!”


	21. Is it Really You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

The woman that was standing in front of me smiled as I stood there in the doorway trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.  
“Mom?” The word rolled off my tongue in a whisper.  
“Come with me, this is a lot for you to take in right now. I'd prefer us to talk somewhere… private,” she walked towards me and gestured for me to go out the double doors at the end of the hallway. Is this really her!? This kind of felt awkward, for all these years I've lived by knowing my parents were dead and now! In front of me was my mother!  
Once we stepped outside in the warm afternoon sun she turned towards me. At this point tears were running down my cheeks. Multiple emotions and questions were going through me at the same time.  
It seemed like she could read my mind because she came up and embraced me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder as she stroked my hair trying to comfort me.  
“Is… it really you?” I said in between sobs.  
She hugged me tighter, “I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. It was just too complicated.”  
“What do you mean?” I questioned.  
“Just- it's to mixed up right now, you wouldn't understand.”  
I pushed away from her grasp, “Why now? Why here?”  
She looked at me with sorrow, “I already told you… it's to compli-”  
“I don't want to hear it mom,” I spat out the word as anger washed over me.  
“David!”  
“No, listen, after all these years you left me thinking you were dead!”  
I took another step back and looked at this woman in disbelief.  
“David?” She merely whispered .  
“Just don’t,” I then turned around without even a glance, saying nothing and bursted back inside.

That afternoon after school I walked into the kitchen greeted with the nice smell of warm blood heating up in the microwave. Once it beeped I opened the door and popped some marshmallows in my mouth and put a few in my steaming hot mug.  
“Hey sweety,” Nelly walked in greeting me with a smile.  
I smiled back and sipped the liquid out of the mug that warmed my hands and burned my lip.  
“Anything happen today at school,” she continued.  
I shook my head and just continued to stare at the deep red blood that remained in my mug.  
“David?,” nelly said concerned.  
“Hmm?” My eyes shot up in her direction.  
“Are you okay? You seem a little off today.”  
I finished the rest of the blood and went over to the sink, “Nothing's… wrong it’s just that I have a lot on my mind,” I didn’t know what else to say, I can’t just say that my dead mother is here in town! “You know? I’m just going to go to my room.” She nodded in agreement and I dashed up the steps to my room.   
Questions raced through my head but soon I calmed down just wanting to forget the whole thing and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Daaaaaavid,” a welcoming voice entered my ears and a tiring smile touched my lips, “It’s time to wake up sweet pea,” she sat down on the corner of my bed and tickled me.  
“Stop, Stop,” I laughed sitting up and hugging my mother with my little arms, “Morning mommy,” I giggled.  
She kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tighter, “Ready for school today little man?”   
I jumped down from my bed and slipped my shirt and pants on that I was going to be wearing today, “Ready!” I squealed with excitement, “I’ll race you down the steps!”   
I took off running with my little legs, “Oh no you don’t,” she laughed and chased me down the stairs slowly so that I could win. She then picked me up and kissed me on the cheek, “I love you David, and I’ll keep loving you no matter what happens.” she handed me my lunch that was sitting on the counter and I tapped her on the nose with another giggle and then raced out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up in the middle of the night remembering that bright moment.  
That was the last time I saw my mother that day.


	22. What The...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

I awoke at a sudden tap at my window, the sun shined through the window blinding my awakening eyes.  
Another tap at my window, but it sounded more as if something hit it.  
Another tap.  
I finally just got up and stomped my way across the room and opened my window. Then something hit my forehead, it was a small pebble.  
“What the-?” I looked down and saw a smiling face looking up at me.  
“Dude how many rocks does it take to wake your sorry behind up!?”  
I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to the front door and opened it. Brian came walking in and then turned towards me. “So are you going to Sarah’s party on Friday?”  
“She’s having a party?” He nodded his head. “Of course I’ll be there, I just have to check with Nelly first.” He frowned a little, “what?”  
“It’s just that… you always have to ask her. Can’t you just come say where you're going to be than leave?”  
“Look Brian it’s not that easy. My life isn’t like yours.”  
He shrugged as if we were now over the question, “So I was wondering if tonight you wanted to come hang out with some of my friends, get to know some of them. Ashleigh’s coming too, just so you know. And Sarah is more than welcome to join.”  
“Sarah’s actually busy but yeah I can come,” I didn’t really want to say that I had to ask Nelly because then he’d probably argue with me..

That night I was waiting for both Nelly and Brian. I’d been waiting for about an hour when the doorbell rang… it was Brian. I haven’t even asked Nelly yet!  
The doorbell rang again.  
Oh god, oh god. I quickly ran over to the phone and dialed Nelly’s number. She picked up right away, “Yes David?”  
“Uh, I was wondering if I could go with Brian to a… restaurant, with him and a few friends,” I cringed at having to lie to her about going to a restaurant, I honestly had no clue where we were even going.  
“Sure but don’t be out too late.”  
“I know, I know, Thank you,” I said quickly and hung up the phone.  
The doorbell was ringing rapidly and i dashed to the door and swung the door open, “Dude stop doing that,” a brownhaired kid that was a bit shorter than me and his finger was stinn on the doorbell. I grabbed his wrist and and pushed it away from the button. He just shrugged and walked back to a van that was sitting in the driveway. Slamming the door and locking it behind me, I then walked to the van and saw that Brian was driving it. I looked at him in both disbelief and surprisement. He gestured for me to get into the front seat, and I more than happily opened the door. As I closed the door I looked back behind us, there were no seats that buckled like the front seats, but there was a small couch. I realized that this was more like an RV than a van. It was much bigger and I could see that way in the back there was a bed, and… two people were wrestling and giggling in the back. I quickly turned my attention back to Brian.  
“I thought Ashleigh was just coming,” I really didn’t want to be here anymore.  
“She is, we have to go pick her up,” his hands were fastened on the wheel ready to go, but my hand was already on the door handle. He saw and then locked the doors.  
“Brian! Unlock the door,” I scowled.  
“Look just give me a chance,” he pleaded with his eyes.  
I grunted at him then slowly put my hand on my lap, “fine.”  
The van was shaking from the two in the back and I immediately regretted my decision but we were already heading down the road.

We had already picked up Ashleigh and now we were parking in the woods on a small mountain. Were we going to camp here or something?! I looked at Brian but he paid no mind and hopped out the door walking to the back. I did as well following him. He got out about six chairs and set them in a circle. Everyone finally got out of the van and each sat in a chair, the one guy and girl shared a seat with their lips still locked together. I quickly looked the other way and sat down. A fire was being lit in the middle of all of us, starting out slow and gradually getting bigger. It warmed my face and my whole body from the chilly night breeze flowing through the trees.  
“Ow,” I heard the girl on the guy’s lap say, “you bit my lip,” she then smiled again and tackled him, the chair falling to the ground but none of them seemed to care.  
“Guys knock it out,” Brian said sharply, “this is a disturbance to some of us. He glanced in my direction and I slid down in my seat.  
The girl looked up finally breaking away from him and roller her eyes at Brian before they continued to go at it again. Frustrated Brian plopped down in a seat, Ashleigh joining him.  
I had enough of this lovie dovie stuff, this night was going nowhere. I then stood up and walked into the woods hoping no one would notice or follow.  
My fangs bit at my lower lip, asking to be sunk deep into flesh, I needed to feed, but there was nothing I could do. I had had this biting hunger since we got here. Probably because the two suction cups bit their lip. With rage I let out a frustrated yell and punched a tree, making a dent in the wood. Bark flew everywhere, I collapsed on the ground to hungry to do anything.  
“Hey you okay?” I heard a woman say.  
I then looked up and saw it was that stupid girl, she wiped her lip and roller her eyes at the blood it left on her hand. I kept my mouth shut and stood back up leaning my back against the dented tree.  
“I can help you if you're not feeling to bright,” she twirled her hair on one finger.  
Was this brat flirting with me?  
She then started to walk closer until she was right in front of me. My heart was slamming against my ribs at the thought of what she was going to do next. Then she quickly leaned in and placed her lips on mine. I went to pull away but my head slammed against the tree and she just followed, not breaking the kiss. I stood there in fright and disgust, she had already been making out with that one guy and now she’s kissing me! what is wrong with this woman! I then took my hands and shoved her away, her blood was on my lips, and the smell was unbearable.  
“Why the hell did you do that,” I yelled at her, I could she I hurt her feelings by pushing her away and yelling at her.  
“I was just trying to h-.”  
“I don’t need your help! I don’t even know you, and yo were just making out with that other guy!”  
She smiled and walked back in front of me, “You can get to know me.”  
Her lip was still bleeding and my fangs were now fully exposed, I shut my mouth before she could see, she frowned and then put her hand on my lip wanting to open my mouth.  
Then she stepped back startled, “what the…?”  
At this opportunity I ran as fast as a vampire could away. I ran past the van, down the street. I ran past house after house until I was right in front of my own.  
But what stood on the porch made chills go up my spine.  
“David! Long time no see,” there right in front of me stood the girl that was supposed to be in the woods, but she looked a bit different. Furry ears poked up out of her head and a tail swung at her waist. The blood on her lip was gone but in her smile was sharp teeth.  
I knew what she was…  
A werewolf.


	23. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“Pale, a little buff but skinny, black hair, dark clothes, it's obvious David!,” she laughed and her ears perked up, “but what I don’t understand is why your eyes flash red.”  
“Why are you here?” I couldn’t get over that she was a werewolf.  
She smiled again and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, “well I’ve never met a vampire, and standing right before me is one.”  
I looked at her in disbelief, why in the world would someone be so excited to see a vampire? “What do you want?”  
She happily hopped down each steps and walked over to me. She then walked around me as if I were her prize possession. Her tail looped around my waist and then she stopped and faced me, “I want to finish what we started.”  
“We? We didn’t start anything.” I backed up a step but she quickly grabbed my wrist.  
“You're not going anywhere!” She yelled.  
“Yes I am! I’m going to get away from you. Like I said, I don’t even know you.” I then yanked my hand away from her grasp and stormed my way inside.  
Nelly was already in bed so I made sure I was quiet enough when I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I opened the door but before I could flip the switch for the lights to come on someone grabbed my hand and put their hand over my mouth so I was speechless.  
I felt something harry gently touch my leg and my heart skipped a beat. How in the world did she get into my room?!  
“I'm glad you asked,” she whispered as if reading my mind, “your window was unlocked. Now I’ll take my hand away but only if you don’t say a word, you don’t want your aunt to wake up now don’t you?”  
I just stayed still and nodded. She then took her hand off my mouth and replaced it with her lips. At this point I couldn’t do anything, she had my hands pinned by my side and her body was pressed up against mine. There was only one thing I could do…  
I kissed back and I felt her smile and lighten her grasp on my wrists. Then I started pushing her towards the bed and she followed. We both fell on the soft covers and at this opportunity I broke away mostly disgusted at what I had done and that this girl liked it. Grabbing her wrists I pinned her down on the bed and let out an evil hiss. Before I knew it, my fangs sunk deep down into her neck and I began to slowly drank, the biting hunger inside of me settled, and she went to push me away but I just bit down harder and drinking faster. I felt her get weak and at this point I backed away and took her almost dead body down the stairs and outside in the backyard.  
She looked up at me in a daze and betrayal, “Why?” I could barely hear her.  
“Because I already have someone who I love, and you’re not that person at all. You're just greedy for a taste in adventure.” I bent down and leaned her against the tree, “Next time first get to know the person, this is your last chance. Come back to me and I’ll make sure your dead.”  
At this point her ears and tail weren’t exposed which was a good thing not knowing who would see.  
I then walked back to the house and took one more glance…  
She was gone.


	24. I’d do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“How do you feel abou the last day of school?!” Sarah squealed on the drive to school.  
I smiled at her, “Well… that means summer break, which means you’ll be free more often, which means-”  
“I get it, I get it,” she giggled.  
“So your party is tonight?”  
“Yep, a lot of people are coming, I hope the neighbors don’t get mad about it, they were pretty feisty last time.”  
“If they do just remember not to get to mad,” I was part serious and part joking, she is really good at keeping her anger down.  
“Hey!” she punched me playfully in the arm, “I’ve done well since…” she paused as if remembering the pain she was going through, “the turn, it would have been better if I wasn’t dying first,” she sighed.  
“It’s not an easy life is it?” She shook her head.  
“But I still enjoy it, because now I know what it’s like, I’m like you now.”  
“You don’t have to be like me to understand it, but… I had to do what I thought was necessary.”   
“Well I’m here now, I’ve learned.” We pulled into a parking lot.  
“I’m just thankful that you're still here.” We got out of the car and walked into the school parting our separate ways to our lockers that were mainly empty.

“Hey…” I closed my locker about to face the man that I called best friend, “I’m sorry about last night, about bringing you, forcing you to come and witness something that you didn’t want to do. Yes they are my friends but their not my best friends. I only have one best friend and that’s you.” He had tears brimming his eyes but he wiped them away when he saw me smile.  
“It’s okay, no one could ever replace you, I’m not going anywhere.”

By the end of the day everyone was cheering and running out of the school just to get away from it. Summer was finally here. Hand in hand me and Sarah walked out of the front doors. I stopped and stood there smiling, “Thank god it’s over!!”  
“Well now we get to have some fun tonight.” She pulled me down the stairs and into the car and we beamed down the road home.

“You sure you don’t want to stay with me for a bit?” I asked as she pulled into my driveway.  
“I can’t, we have to get the house ready for the party.”  
“You don’t want a snack or anything?” I smiled.  
“David just go! Unless you want to help.” She unlocked the doors.  
I thought for a second, “Okay.”  
“Okay that you’re going, or that you're coming to help?”  
“I’ll help, it’ll be quicker if you had an extra set of hands.” She nodded at my plan and locked the doors.  
“Is your aunt okay with it?” She put her hands back on the steering wheel.  
“I’ll call her when I get to your house.”   
“Okay, I just don’t want her worrying about you.” She backed out of the driveway and headed to her house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“David would you like a cupcake!” I heard my mother’s calming voice.  
I ran from the living room into the kitchen greeted by delicious, sweet smells.  
“Here you go sweetheart,” she handed me a cupcake as she bent down and I gradually took it and then brushed the top of the cupcake on her nose leaving icing on it. She laughed and then I laughed. She then took a cupcake and did the same to me. I took a bite of my cupcake and smiled.  
The sound of the front door opened and I ran from the kitchen to the front door and gave my father a big hug with my cupcake in my other hand. I haven’t seen my father in weeks from his long trips.   
I took a step back and then he reached into his pocket taking out a gold coin. With wide eyes I took it as he handed it to me. “Wow! Cool, thanks dad!” I gave him another hug, shoved the rest of the cupcake into my mouth and then ran upstairs to put the coin on my collection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I reached into my pocket and took out the shiny gold coin, smiling.  
I wonder if he found anymore in heaven. I’d like to be there to see the smile on his face again.  
I’d do anything.


	25. Summer Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids so called "Uncle" is hunting him down without David even knowing until his unexpected arrival. Bad things start to happen after that and it just keeps getting worse.

“David! Can you help me with this?” I heard Sarah’s mom call me from the other room. I walked into the livingroom and I saw her carrying a big box almost about to drop it. Before I began to run over to help her Sarah came into the room.  
“I got it mom.” She came over and took the box like it was nothing and carried it into the kitchen. Her mom put her head in her hands and took a seat on the couch.  
“Are you okay?” I asked worried putting my weight on my other foot.  
“It’s just… what if she gets, you know… out of control? I don’t know what to do or if I can even handle it!” She partly yelled but whispered.  
I put a hand on her shoulder, “Trust me I’ve been living like this my whole life.” She nodded, “and trust I’ll put her life before mine any day.” She nodded again and then jumped up and gave me a hug.  
“Don’t let anything happen to her. I know you won’t let anything happen to her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything was set and ready, now all we were waiting for was people.  
An hour or so later the house was vibrating for how loud the base was and the house was now crowded with people.  
“David! Hey!” Brian revealed himself from the crowd.  
I smiled and took a sip of my drink that was in my hand, “Hey! Long time no see,” I joked.  
He rolled his eyes and smiled, “Last day of school was a blast, when I got home I just practically threw my stuff on my bed and yelled.”  
I laughed at his remark, “So where’s Ashleigh?”  
“I saw her with a group of girls including Sarah.”  
I nodded and threw my cup away in the trash can beside me, “I honestly have nothing to do, the music isn’t that good to dance to and you can barely get through everyone.” It was like someone read my mind because at that point the music turned to a slower pace, and more soft. Brian smiled and ran into the crowd probably to find Ashleigh.  
Fingers intertwined with mine and I looked over at the mysterious person, “Wanna dance?” She asked.  
I smiled and dragged her to where everyone else were dancing and swaying to the beat, I placed my hand on her hip and she put hers on my shoulder and with our other free hand we placed them in each other’s hands. Then we swayed side to side in a slow circle. She smiled and layed her head on my chest, “Haven’t done this yet.” I said looking down at her closed eyes.  
She smiled in response and looked back up into my eyes, “I guess we know what’s going to happen next.” I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer to her face until her soft lips touched mine.   
The year was finally over, we were together, everything was perfect.  
We pulled apart still dancing and right when she looked up at me I gasped, her eyes flashed purple.  
“What?” She asked her lips still puckered.  
I smiled and shook my head. There was so much for us to still know about each other, she just had to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I haven’t posted a chapter in a couple of weeks and I hope you enjoy this finally if PART ONE.


End file.
